Fairy Tale
by LonelyBallerina
Summary: Chapter 16: Lyon has appeared and now, both Ice Mages are battling for Juvia's flavor...I mean, favor...but where for art thou, Juvia? Seems as if someone is in a downward spiral.
1. Twists and tales

**A/N: Hello everyone! As none of you may know, this is my very first FT fanfic! Well, in my mind, it's actually the third but this is the first one I've published. Anywho, this is for a special friend, Dark Creature. She's been bugging me and well, it's annoying. So yeah, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. Sigh. If I did...ehehehe *drowns in own imagination***

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 1: Twists and tales

In a small part of Fiore, there is a place full of bustling merchants and home to some of the strongest mages, the city of Magnolia. Here lies Fairy Tail, a guild famous for their reckless and destructive reputation. In what seemed like a normal day, was actually the beginning of an interesting week followed by a fun-filled month! Or not.

"Attention, Fairy Tail members!" an armored woman stood in the middle of the guild's lobby. Her voice rang throughout the entire guild, showing not only might but also power in its highest form. The fairies, as soon as they heard Erza's voice booming, they immediately turned towards her.

When all heads and attention were on her, she continued, "As you all know, it will be Master Makarov's birthday next month and as members, we are entitled to present him a surprise birthday gift."

She waited for the information to sink in, then added, "Any suggestions?"

The deafening silence enveloped the guild. A vein visibly popped out of Erza's head, "I said, any suggestions?"

Everyone shuddered at her voice and was immediately throwing out their opinions.

"A new j-jacket?" Lucy said, trembling at Erza's voice.

"A wife!" Cana suggested after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, still sober.

"Growth pills!" Gray offered.

Natsu contradicted, "No, you idiot, Gramps won't be the same if he got taller. How about, um, hair growth serum?"

"Dumbass, you think Gramps would be the same if he had hair?" Gray yelled at the pink-haired idio- I mean, Dragon Slayer.

A rumble broke between the two opposing boys. And a new vein popped out of Erza's head as she calmly walked towards the pair. Natsu and Gray were too engulfed in their fight that they didn't notice the future cause of pain approaching them.

"Um, Natsu, Gray," Mirajane tried to call their attention but was too late.

Erza held both of their heads and with little effort, banged them together.

"Gaaah! Erza! That hurt!" Natsu rubbed the spot on his forehead that began to swell rapidly.

Gray cringed at the pain, "Watch out, he might get even more stupid"

Natsu growled at him. Erza merely glared at them and they immediately shut their mouth. But the glares and contrasting aura of red and blue remained.

"How about a play, Erza?" the loyal white-haired beauty offered.

Her eyebrows rose for a moment, recalling her previous experience on stage. "That's a wonderful idea, Mira" she turned towards the members again and raised her voice, "A play, it is, everyone. Levy will make the script. We will decide the main characters and the rest will be assigned for the props and the food committee"

"Can I be on the food committee?" Natsu asked while raising his hand. "Me too!" Happy agreed.

"You can cook?" Lucy's mouth opened in surprise.

"Huh? What does cooking have to do with the committee?" Natsu turned to her, dumbfounded.

The stellar mage sweat dropped, "Natsu, food committee cooks the food, not eat them"

"What? Then, I wanna be the dragon!" he yelled.

"Natsu, don't you remember the last time you were a dragon?"

"She's right, Natsu, which is why there won't be a dragon in our play" Erza joined their conversation.

"Not one?" Happy asked, dismayed.

"No. Three dragons will do it," she replied.

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "What? But that will destroy the stage and-and-" she shuddered at the thought.

"Nonsense! Our performance resulted in destruction because it _lacked_ dragons," Erza explained. Turning to Levy, she said, "Levy, add three dragons to the story"

The purple-haired book lover hesitated, "But, Erza-chan, isn't this Snow White?"

Erza nodded.

"Erza, there isn't any dragons in that story," Lucy helped.

"Yes, there is" her eyes darkened.

Levy 's heart leaped a few miles, "Uh-um, of course there are dragons here, Lu-chan". She took out her notebook and pen on cue and started writing.

Lucy nodded fast.

"Awesome! Three dragons!" Natsu jumped in joy. "Will there be a fight between them?"

"Also, Gray will be the prince," Erza added, ignoring Natsu's question altogether.

At this, a certain rain woman's ears perked up and immediately inserted herself, "Juvia will the princess, yes?"

"No, sorry, Juvia. I already decided that Lucy will be the princess as she has the most experience"

Juvia glared at the Stellar Mage, "Juvia will take her place if any injuries occur, yes?"

"Yes, most likely"

"E-Erza, I'm scared"

"Lucy, you have been on stage countless times, this is no time to be frightened at such trivial matters"

"That's not what I mean," Lucy said, eying the fuming fan girl.

Erza continued, not hearing her at all, "I, of course, will be the knight in shining armor"

"But there already is a prince," Lucy noted.

Still, Erza continued with her plans, "Cana will be the gypsy that foretells the prince's bride; Happy, Charle and Lily will be the three little pigs who blow down the knight's house and I will destroy them,"

The three cats whitened and stiffened at the idea.

"But the three pigs weren't there and it was a wolf that blew down the house" Lucy, again, interrupted.

"Mirajane will be the witch who will join their expedition but later becomes the demon queen who will trick them. The prince becomes a frog and the princess will save him," Erza stopped for a moment, "Lucy"

Lucy leaped at her voice, "Y-yes?"

"What happened after that?"

"…I have no idea what this story even is"

Juvia wedged herself between Levy and Lucy, "Juvia will kiss Gray-sama!"

Natsu held his chin in deep thought.

"Natsu, you're going to hurt your brain," Happy said, concerned for his partner.

Natsu clapped both his hands together, "No, I think the princess dropped her slipper of steel, wait, was it iron?"

"It was gold!" Happy offered.

"Ah, yes, gold slipper and was tracked down by the demon queen and after she kissed the prince, she fell into a deep sleep. And…how did she get into that tower again?"

"The dragon captured her, am I correct?" Erza asked.

"Aye sir!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Natsu laughed.

Gray, on the other hand, shook his head in dismay at the future outcome.

The blonde gave Levy a sympathetic smile as the conference continued.

_They seemed to forget about Juvia_, Juvia thought. _But Juvia will not give up! I will be his princess, no matter what! _

She secretly stole a glance at him. _Gray-sama is glorious in...wait, where is his shirt? Sigh. Still, Gray-sama looks handsome_ _even without clothes. _She sighed dreamily. _I wonder what it would feel like, to __be held__ by Gray-sama, to be sung to by him? Gray-sama. _

Then, as if being called out, Gray glanced at her.

Juvia averted her gaze immediately, covering her pinked cheeks and trying to slow down her fast paced heart.

"There will be a kiss at the end, of course, between the prince and the princess" Erza said, lost in thought.

There was a sudden splash behind the now circled group. "What was that?" Levy jumped, shocked that her notes were now drenched in water.

Gray leaned under the table, "I think it was Juvia"

"She exploded," Happy flew above the pool.

"Is she dead?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I'll check," Gray reached his hand on the water while it slowly formed into a body and his hand was directly on top of a soft mound. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned deep scarlet.

"G-Gray-sama, you're too fast," Juvia mumbled, her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

The ice mage retrieved his hand quickly, "S-Sorry"

_This is the second time. Gray-sama must like me. He really must._

"Juvia, are you alright?" When Lucy leaned over her, Juvia's eyes flashed.

_Juvia will not be defeated. Juvia will get that kiss. Gray-sama is mine!_

Lucy hid behind Erza as soon as she saw Juvia's eyes morph into a death glare, "I'm scared"

"Lucy, control your stage fright," Erza commanded and turned to the group, "I want that script tomorrow, Levy and everyone will have their rehearsals tomorrow. Oh, and Juvia?"

_This is it. Juvia's chance. Erza must notice Juvia's talent and Lucy's lack of confidence. _

"Prepare the drinks for tomorrow's rehearsals. You will be the water girl," Erza said as she left the crowd.

_Juvia, a water girl? My chance at kissing Gray-sama has vanished.  
><em>

All of a sudden, the sky darkened and a light drizzle followed after. Juvia stood up in silence and started to walk towards the guild's door in a miserable daze.

"Um, Juvia, I-" Lucy tried to console her friend.

"Juvia," a heavenly voice called out to her. She turned her head towards that certain voice only to see Gray looking at her.

_Could it be? Gray-sama was calling her. Oh, Gray-sama! Your voice is the cause of my happiness. Your very presence lights up my storm-filled world._

As soon as Juvia was drowned in her thoughts, the sky cleared.

"Oh dear, such sudden weather change isn't good for anyone," Mirajane mumbled.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"I like lemonade," Gray said in a rush then left.

Juvia tilted her head.

_Who is this lemonade? Juvia will crush her! No, Juvia will torture her first and then drown her!  
><em>

Lucy noted her confusion and rushed to help, "Juvia, I think he means he likes lemonade as a refreshment."

"Oh. Thank you, Lucy. And I'm sorry in advance. But Juvia will have that kiss. Goodbye"

"What did you mean by that, Juvia?" she whimpered.

Happy floated beside her, "Lucy, I think Juvia wants to murrrrrrrder you"

"Why are you rolling your tongue like that?"

"Lucy-chan, would you like to borrow my helmet?" Mirajane offered.

Lucy nodded, "I need all the help I could get, Mira-san. But I think Juvia also deserves that kiss. Hmm...I wonder".

A smile spread on the Stellar Mage's face. Her mind, as well as Juvia's, already concocting plans.

"This may really be an interesting gift after all," Mirajane smiled at the two mages of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'll end it here. Please, R&R! Thank you!**

**I know. The title sucks. Hmmm. Oh well.**


	2. Salty lemonade can be sweet

**A/N: Sigh. I'm so bored these days and the only cure is to write...Depressing, isn't it? Well, not really, as long as I have Gray, Loki or Jellal on my mind, I can live. Hehe. **

**Sooooo~ The second chapter is here and...yeah, it's here. Dunno about the next chapter since I really don't have much time left. I'm dying...lol jk. Actually, it's gonna be the end of Christmas Break and who knows when I'll have the time to get in the zone and write. But, I'll try my hardest. That is, if anyone really does want me to keep doing this. Heh. That is all. Enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**Charle is so cute! :)**  
><strong>She deserves a scene.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT. Unlucky, right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 2: Salty lemonade can be sweet

Somewhere in Magnolia, an old and dilapidated building stood...barely. Inside were fairies. Not the fluttery and wand-waving types, although still capable of magic, they are the kind who can also wreck, sabotage and ruin every thing. Seriously.

But, in order to maintain the secrecy of their surprise, the guild decided to rent the rundown theater for the month. Inside, curtains hung in tatters. Furniture lay in fractures as well as shards of broken glass were scattered on every corner. And, to top off this wonderful place, a certain...scent emanated somewhere.

Yet, the members urged onward. Eager to please their beloved Master with love in their hearts and an armored woman's deafening orders in their ears.

"Work hard, everyone! Props, I want those backdrops finished! And food committee! Where are the snacks I asked for?" Erza bellowed. Hands on hips and voice thundering throughout the huge building. The broken chandeliers swung dangerously on the ceiling at the impact.

At the sound of her voice, the members who were assigned for the props started to work faster. And those who were memorizing their lines, snapped their attention back to their script. The water girl, who was previously daydreaming of someone, hurriedly filled up plastic cups.

Mirajane stood beside her, "You shouldn't be so hard on them, Erza. They're doing their best"

"Yeah! You're not even practicing your lines!" Natsu yelled as he held a burnt copy of his script.

"I have already memorized them. Have you?" she merely glanced at him.

Happy flew above, "Natsu memorized his part, too. Show her, Natsu!"

"Ahahaha! Of course! I go 'Roar Roar!' then walk here, then there and, 'Roar Rawwwwwrrrr!'. I breathe lotsa fire then...um...What was my next line again? Graaaa! I have it on the tip of my tongue!"

"Natsu, the next line is, 'Raaaaaaaarrrrr!'" Happy helped.

The pink-haired doof- *cough* Dragon Slayer punched both his hands together in recognition, "Oh yeah! Dammit! My lines are so hard!"

"Dumbass," Gray muttered behind the rampaging Natsu.

"What did you say, Ice Breath?"

Gray stood up to face him, "Did you not hear me, Flame-Brain?"

The two started bickering while Erza fumed at the background. And somewhere, a blue-haired fan girl watched in awe.

_Gray-sama is so handsome today! I wonder if he would like to taste the lemonade Juvia has made for him. _

She immediately grabbed a plastic cup and filled it. When she returned, the two have stopped arguing but had large bumps on their heads. And Erza had gone off to reprimand the group who were hurriedly slapping two slices of bread together.

Juvia silently crept towards her crush and hid behind an upturned table. The Ice Wizard rubbed his head vigorously, face contorted in pain, "Damn. That hurt"

_Oh, Gray-sama, if only you would let me, Juvia will kiss your wounds away!_

As soon as Gray returned to reading, she left the cup beside him and hid again. Gray jolted at the gush of wind that vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "What was that?"

He scanned the area and his eyes dropped to the object placed near his leg. "What...is this?" He raised the cup in front of his eyes. It was some sort of formula, full of unidentifiable thick yellow-green liquid that seemed to be...moving?

"Hey! Gray! What are you holding?" Natsu asked, suddenly all curious.

"Looks like jelly!" Happy said.

_That is not jelly! That is Juvia's lemonade!_

Natsu grabbed the cup, "Can I taste?" With that, he drank every last drop.

_No! Juvia's hard work!_

"Natsu, I think that jelly moved a while ago," Gray said after.

The Dragon Slayer burped and threw the crushed cup behind him, "That was salty. Blegh!"

_What? But Juvia poured her effort into that lemonade! Juvia did not sleep at all last night and-_

"Juvia, what are you doing there?" Lucy asked.

The rain woman jerked, causing her cover to be exposed.

"How long have you been there?" Gray asked. Both boys' attention towards the girl in question.

"Um, Juvia is-" she turned a deep red at being caught.

"Main characters, it's time to rehearse now," Levy said as she wedged herself between Juvia and Lucy.

Gray stood up, "Well, that's my cue. Let's go, Lucy"

The Stellar Mage nodded as both made their way towards the stage.

_Gray-sama asked her? _Juvia boiled. _Lucy will go down! And Gray-sama's precious kiss will be mine! _She mused and began to put her plans into motion.

Natsu and Happy blinked at what they saw.

"Happy, did you see that?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, Juvia is weird," the winged cat replied.

Nodding, he said, "I wonder what she's thinking"

"Fish?"

Natsu stopped and thought for a moment, "Yeah. Fish"

* * *

><p><strong>During rehearsals...<strong>

On stage, the characters were practicing their lines with Levy correcting and showing the proper way of delivery. And Erza acting as both knight and director. Since it wasn't their cue to act, Natsu and Gajeel spent their peaceful time bickering over which lollipop flavor is the most delicious.

"Hmph. Such childish act," Charle muttered, arms folded and little kitty brows furrowed.

Behind her, Happy stopped in mid-step then began to walk backwards while carrying his salmon-flavored lollipop. Poor kitty.

"Um, Charle, how do I roar?" Wendy asked.

The cute white cat walked over, "I'll try. Watch me". Charle took a deep breath and steadied her tiny paws. At this, Wendy leaned in and held her own breath.

Charle inhaled, "**PURRRRRRR!**"

Everyone fell silent. Nothing and no one made a sound. Not a ding of the toaster over at the food committee nor was there a slosh of paint at the props. Even the female knight had nothing to say.

Then, laughter flooded the theater. And Charle, still in shock of her own voice, stood motionless, her kawaii kitty face red.

"That was cute, Charle!"

"Could you teach me?"

"I wish I could purr like that!"

"Charle is awesome, ain't she?"

Comments flowed along with guffaws and snickers. A break for most. A perfect distraction for one.

* * *

><p><em>That little cat provided Juvia the time to put my plan into motion. Lucy will be no more!<br>_

She crawled towards the stage and stopped at the exact space where Lucy was supposed to stand. With a few tweaks of a hammer, she was able to loosen up a floorboard. And left the area before anyone noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to rehearsals...<strong>

"Lucy! You stand over there!" Erza ordered.

The water girl stood behind an unfinished backdrop, watching...silently. While Natsu and Happy stared at her.

"Natsu, is she still thinking about fish?"

He stopped and thought, "Yup. You look like her sometimes, Happy"

"You mean, scary and creepy?"

Natsu nodded vigorously.

Meanwhile, the blonde walked over to where Erza was pointing, merely missing the crooked floorboard, "Here?"

"No! A little to the left!"

Lucy followed.

_Missed again!_

"An inch to the back!"

"Erza sure is a perfectionist," Mirajane said.

Again, missed by a centimeter.

Juvia gripped the backdrop. The wood cracking under her hands.

Erza sighed and walked over, "No, he- **KYAAAAA!**"

With that, the redhead disappeared. And, again, all heads turned.

_Oh no! Juvia killed the scary woman. _

Lucy gasped, "Erza! Are you okay?"

"Did she say kyaaa?" Gray asked.

But then, Erza heaved herself over the stage. Dusted herself and said, "On second thought, you can stay right where you're standing"

Lucy nodded stiffly.

_Whew!_

"Places, everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>After rehearsals...<strong>

Gray wiped at his forehead, "That was tiring!"

_Gray-sama looks heavenly when drenched in sweat. Sigh. _

"Hey Juvia, do you have lemonade?"

_Lemonade? But if that Dragon Slayer said it tasted bad, how will Juvia show herself to Gray-sama again?_

"But G-Gray-sama, I didn't prepare any lemonade. Juvia is sorry!"

"Don't have lemonade? Then what is that?" Gray pointed to the table occupied with lemonade-filled cups.

The rain woman gave the table a flying kick in a split second, "What? Juvia doesn't see anything".

Gray blinked, "I guess I really am tired. What have you got then?"

"Uh. Water?"

"Can I have one?"

"Right away, Gray-sama!"

_Even if it is only water, Juvia is happy to be of service! _

"Here," she handed the cup with both hands and a bow.

Gray laughed, "Do you really have to do that?"

"...If Juvia cannot bow, what should Juvia do?"

"Just...face me"

The rain woman did as she was told. She stood in front of him. Eyes fixed with each other...that is, until she felt her her body heat up and her face turn red, she turned away, "Um, here you go, Gray-sama"

"Thanks," Gray, still glancing at the rain woman's flustered face, grabbed the cup. Accidentally, their hands touched. Juvia's head turned to the cup...which they were both holding.

"Uhhh, Juvia? Are you okay? Your hands feel...warm," his face full of concern.

Her heart beat faster. And the air felt heavy. She was suddenly gasping for air...and fainted.

"Juvia!" Fortunately, Gray caught her wrist before she fell to the ground. He held her back with one hand and the other supported the back of her knees.

_Gray-sama is so cool to touch! Juvia can feel his arms enveloping me. __To be held by Gray-sama! My dream has finally come true!_ _Juvia could die in peace._

"Juvia! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Hey!"

_The rumbling of his chest when he speaks and his masculine scent is making Juvia dizzy. Sigh. _

"Oi, Gray! What did you do to Juvia?" Gajeel asked.

"I didn't do a thing, idiot!"

Mirajane approached them, "Did she faint?"

Lucy hurried to the scene. But when she saw Juvia's face, all red and smiling, she breathed a sigh of relief, "She'll be fine. Just hold on to her a little while, Gray".

The Stellar Mage noticed Juvia's hands slowly snaking their way to Gray's neck and she giggled. "On second thought, you should carry her back to the Ladies' Dormitory. She doesn't look too good after all".

_Is Juvia dreaming? Or is Lucy helping Juvia? That reminds me, the kiss! Juvia should live!_

"Lemme warm her up. That might wake her!" Natsu said. His eyes burning up with fire.

"Wait. I can heal her!" Wendy offered.

So many people were gathering now and they might notice. Lucy just had to lie, "Gray, you should hurry. Juvia cannot breathe in here with all this, you know, dust? And people?"

Gray nodded fast, scared for his ally. With that, he carried her in his arms and left the building in lightning speed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Juvia's room...<strong>

It was already evening when he finally located the dormitory where Juvia was staying. Gray forgot to ask and had to run around Magnolia, half-naked with an already sleeping woman in his arms. In all the years he spent in the guild, he didn't know of the Ladies' Dormitory that Fairy Tail had, until now.

Gray gently laid the fainted woman on her own bed, unaware of her drowsy grin, and covered her with the aqua silken blankets.

"What happened back there?" He mumbled while controlling his breathing.

All that running and the matching anxiety didn't at all do well for his lungs. She may have just fainted but that feeling of losing someone lingered. Just like that day. When Ul became ice. His hands trembled at the memory. He had to steady himself with the bedpost.

"I should really calm down," he said to himself. Sighing, he glanced around.

_Such a normal room. I expected it to be a pool or something. Hmm. What's this? _

He picked up a stuffed toy of some sort.

_It may have fallen when I grabbed her blanket. Hm? It has the same hair color as me but where is its shirt? Huh. For a moment there, I thought this is a toy version of myself._

Gray laughed at the thought. Then, he settled the plush toy beside Juvia's hand. As if it activated a switch, she automatically encircled her arms around it.

He smiled, "Sleep well"

Just when he was about to turn towards the door, he leaned towards her. He could hear her breathing evenly, unlike his. She looked so peaceful and happy.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about. _

Slowly, he tucked a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"The lemonade really was salty, Juvia"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why don't I have the right sense of humor? Sigh. This week isn't so cheery. My laptop broke and cannot be revived for, like, forever and my phone just won't turn on****. _C'est la vie_. But is it a sign? A sign that I should spend more time on an act that I hated which is studying? Or that I should buy new things? ...Yup, the latter. Well, that's all for tod-I mean, the year. Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. Bye for now! :)  
><strong>


	3. Exchange words of love with me

**A/N: So sorry! It has been very busy lately what with all the requirements and everything.**

**But as a token of my...um...lack(?) I added a scene with another pairing: Gajeel and Levy. This made it longer, though. I apologize again.**

**Hope you'll forgive me :)**

**Disclaimer: I, LonelyBallerina, do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Lucky him.**

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 3: Exchange words of love with me

Juvia woke up to the familiar sight of her room with the sunlight streaming in through her window and the gentle breeze caressing her face.

Confused, she sat up. Everything was in order and yet, something was amiss. She noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, "What happened last night?" Her thoughts tried to grasp the forgotten memory and then, everything came back to her in a rush. She had fainted and...

"Gray-sama carried me! Juvia was in Gray-sama's arms! But...is this another dream?"

In order to test her theory, she slapped herself a few times and pinched her cheeks which resulted a massive patch of red to appear on both sides of her face.

"It is real! Oh my gosh! Juvia was held by Gray-sama!"

The rain woman jumped in glee around her room while trying to control her squeals.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped and held herself. "If only I could remember what it felt like. Sigh. Maybe if I asked Gray-sama again..." she shook her head to clear the thought. "No, that won't do. Maybe if Juvia pretends to faint again? But wouldn't it be obvious? What if..."

Her eyes caught a painting stuck on her wall. In it was an image of a young man, dark hair and a grin that hid many secrets; hid it expertly behind a wall of solid ice. It wouldn't be a shock if it resembled her crush because it _was _Gray.

She spent months just so she could perfect every detail; the curve of his nose, the lines of his eyes, the shade of his hair, the edge of his jaw and those lips. Those lips that she so wanted on hers, those pair which she always dreamed of.

It was why she placed it directly in front of her bed so that before she drifted off to la la land, her mind would register his face and he would be there with her. Her ice prince.

She approached it with caution, thinking it was real, that _he _was real. "Um, Gray-sama. Would you, um, please hug me?"

All of a sudden, she grew pink and whirled around, covering her cheeks with her palms. "What is wrong with me? Juvia knows he is not the real Gray-sama and yet, why is Juvia still embarassed?"

She steadied her breath and with a final huff, faced the painting again, "Gray-sama! I order you to k-k-k-ki-ki-kiss m-m-me!" She stopped then sighed deep. "Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia didn't mean to yell at you..."

Somewhere beyond her fantasies and random pretenses, just precisely outside her window, a blue cat with wings was perched on a treebranch with a bewildered expression on its face, "Juvia really is nuts...I'm going to tell Natsu". With that, he flew off towards the no-longer dilapidated building.

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater...<strong>

Erza practiced her vocal exercises a little bit too louder than necessary and with an evident gleam in her eyes, "Ka Ke Ki Ko Ku".

It was the time for everyone to have their break, a half an hour relief for the past working hours of six and the other six for hard labor to resume; most were chewing on bread or were gulping down loads of water from exhaustion and some management which could equate to oppression.

Meanwhile, at the side of the stage, hidden among the heavy curtain, Levy sat on a small low stool. She was hunched over the original copy of the script, scratching at it, setting corrections here and there, replacing them with better words or scrapping the whole sentence and making revisions.

It was frustrating and altogether stressful. She groaned inwardly, "This is so hard! And the plot is confusing. What is this story anyway? The characters are all thrown together and there is no actual goal!"

The blue-haired bookworm slapped her head at her copy in annoyance. But then, someone coughed behind her. She turned to see Gajeel leaning on the wall, a bunch of papers on his hand.

"Oh? What is it, Gajeel?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and scratched his neck lightly, seemingly shy all of a sudden, "Um, I need help with something. Can you help me?"

He wasn't looking directly at her, instead his eyes were fixed on the floor. Levy wondered why.

_What is he looking at? Is he amazed at the remarkable structure of the theater? Or is he appreciating the amazing woodwork? _She thought of other reasons mostly related to the theater's history but then, shrugged it off. She would never know anyway.

_The nails look pretty damn sturdy. I wonder if it would taste taste delicious. Hmm. I bet they're made of pure iron._ Gajeel mused at the thought that his stomach rumbled quietly.

Levy snapped to the present, "Sure. What is it you want help with?"

Gajeel blinked rapidly as he himself has just been brought back from his own thoughts, "It's about my lines. I don't know how to...uh..."

"Deliver them?" Levy offered with a smile so kind, it was almost a sin.

He grinned at her and nodded, somehow relieved that she was friendly, then again, she always was.

She grabbed another stool and placed it beside hers, "Sit here".

Gajeel hesitated then gingerly sat on the floor instead, shrugging her comments and saying, "I'm comfortable this way".

"Okay, if that's what you want. So then, shall we start?"

"Um, another thing," he raised his battered copy, the sentences barely discernible. He expected her to get mad for not being careful but then she heard her laugh. He was stunned but was able to ask, "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Why would I be?"

"Then, why are you laughing?"

"It's funny because it's you. Somehow, everything you do makes me laugh"

He didn't understand; he should be offended, right? She was making fun of him, wasn't she? And yet, he was glad that he was making her laugh that laugh of hers and making her smile, just making her happy was also happiness to him, he noticed. _What is this feeling?_

"Come closer then and we'll share mine. Although my copy's a little dirty with all the corrections I've made, I'll guide you through"

He came near and felt their arms touch. Levy felt a little shock running up her spine with that single connection. _What is this feeling?_

* * *

><p>Juvia refilled the last three cups with water and handed them to the resting members.<p>

Somehow, everyone rejected her lemonade, "I wonder what is wrong with Juvia's lemonade? Juvia has improved quite a bit, adding a dash of pepper and a hint of tomato sauce".

Lucy shuddered at what she heard…and tasted earlier. The lemonade was gruesome. And Juvia needed help. She approached her, "Uh, Juvia?"

She was immediately throwing daggers through her eyes the moment she saw her. "What is it, Lucy?"

The Stellar wizard flinched at the reaction, "Wo-would you like some help with that lemonade?"

Juvia snubbed her and folded her arms, "No, Juvia will get it…even without your help"

Lucy huffed the bangs out of her eyes in frustration, "But you know, Gray really likes lemonade and I know a simple way how to-"

"How do you know Gray-sama's preferred taste? Have you been with Gray-sama?" She was beginning to boil.

"Technically, yes. Since we've been practicing and-" Lucy stopped the moment she saw the glare forming, "It doesn't matter. Everyone knows how to make 'em. It's easy"

Juvia frowned even more, "Are you saying Juvia is stupid that she doesn't know to make lemonade?"

"No, I meant-"

"I don't need your help, Lucy. Juvia can do this" With that, she stormed off to simmer herself.

The blonde just stared at her as she walked away and sighed. _It really isn't easy when someone is so blind to love like that._ Then smiled. _You really do need my help. And you're going to use it if you like it or not._

Then, something moved under the table. At first, she ignored it but after a while, something moved that the cups toppled over and she screeched. When she finally gathered her wits, she took a peek and saw a snoring Natsu. She smiled warmly at her comrade. _He looks peaceful when he sleeps. But he'd be dead if Erza noticed._

Sensing slight panic, he shook him, "Natsu, wake up! Erza might see you!"

"Ka..."

She stopped. _Did he say something? _"What?" She waited. Nothing. "Idiot! Wake up!"

Lucy shook his shoulders harder and he twitched, "Karyu..."

"Natsu! Damn it! Wake the hell up!"

"Karyuu no-"

She knew those words. _Oh no._

"-Houko!"

**Karyuu no Houko – Roar of the Fire Dragon**

And Lucy came flying through the newly patched roof with her scream lingering through the halls.

Erza turned in their direction and saw Natsu, "Good job, Natsu! Try practicing your roar a little more and you'll get better at it". She didn't mind his lack of response to her compliment. After all, men had pride.

Happy heard the scream and immediately spotted Natsu. "There you are, Natsu. I've been looking all over for you".

The Dragon Slayer yawned and rubbed his eyes, "What for?"

He related the scene he saw that morning. When Juvia was talking to her painting and acting all funny. Natsu digested the information with his hand on his chin.

"What do you think, Natsu? She is nuts, isn't she?"

"Maybe she drank that yellow fluid yesterday and it made her loopy"

Happy considered his opinion, "Aye. But Natsu you drank it too, remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. For a few minutes, I felt something but then I went to the cr and it was gone"

"Juvia just needs to go to the cr?"

Natsu nodded. *cough* Idiot *cough*

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Gray arrived...topless...again. He was late and everyone knew. And when they knew, it might as well be concluded that Erza knew way before they did.<p>

The armored woman hopped off the stage and glared at the Ice Wizard. Even though all eyes were on him, he continued to walk not noticing the other members' fear for him. Erza stopped a few meters ahead. And he passed by her with a yawn. That did it. A full vein popped on Erza's scarlet head.

"Gray Fullbuster!" she yelled.

He stopped with a start and turned around only to see her fuming. _Not good. What did I do now?_ "Yeah?"

"What's your excuse?"

He swallowed. "Uhh..."_ I don't even know what my offense was and now, she's looking for an excuse?_

Juvia saw immediately that her love was in danger and swooped in to save him. "Erza-san, it is not Gray-sama's fault! It is I who fainted yesterday and-"

"I know. He entered an all-exclusive girls' dormitory. Without me or my permission"

_That was it? Damn. And I thought she's going to strangle me for just being late._ Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

"And he's late" Erza stated. "That's two offenses and therefore, two punishments will be held upon your head"

He cursed. _Punishments. And so early in the morning. Damn it!_

Juvia immediately inserted herself between their conversation, "Um, Erza. Juvia would like to save Gray-sama from his punishment"

Erza glared at her, from head to foot. And Juvia actually shuddered from fear, from just that stare. "And your reason is?"

She thought for a moment, "Juvia is the cause of the first offense and involuntarily, the second also. Gray-sama must be exhausted from carrying me that he fell into a deep sleep"

_Actually, I froze my clock the moment it set off._ Gray thought. He was about to refuse but then, Erza spoke loud and clear.

"I cannot let you bear all the consequences...but I will split the punishment into the both of you. Be prepared"

"Yes," was Juvia's confident reply. When Erza was gone to return to her oral exercises, she turned to Gray. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. If it weren't for Juvia, Gray-sama would-"

"Nah. I don't mind. It's great that you're fine but you didn't have to do that. I could handle Erza's punishment by myself"

"Really?" Awe and amazement was in her eyes. And something else.

He remembered those moments when he took the consequences of his actions which were mostly getting into fights with Natsu. After those were just pure pain. Clear and vivid. He stiffened and lied, "Y-yeah"

She showered him praises then and they felt good. Praises made men proud. And he was rarely proud. It felt good for a change.

He grinned at her then noticed someone missing, "Hm. Lucy's not here".

Her smile faded. _Gray-sama is thinking about that Lucy. It makes Juvia jealous. Juvia hates this feeling._

"How should I practice my lines then?" He groaned, "This is annoying"

Then, he noticed Juvia boiling and noted that something was wrong with her. "Hey, you okay? Are you going to faint again?"

She jerked her head up and forced another smile, "No, Juvia is fine" _Although, if Juvia would faint again, Juvia would really like to be carried by you again, Gray-sama._

He nodded at her response, "You busy? I need someone to practice with but if you're-"

"No! Juvia will be glad to be of service to Gray-sama"

"You don't have to call it service," he smirked.

"Oh? Do you prefer slavery then, Gray-sama?"

Gray sweatdropped, "Not that either".

* * *

><p>The pair settled themselves comfortably on the stairs connecting to the stage. They sat together with Gray a step higher than Juvia, both holding a copy in their hands.<p>

"We stopped at Scene 16 yesterday," Gray stated.

She nodded, "Juvia will be the princess".

_Even if it is just pretend, Juvia is happy. But Juvia will not give up still._

"Okay. I'll start," he cleared his throat.

_Wait, there is a kissing scene here. Gray-sama should practice right away!_

She stopped him from reciting his lines, "Gray-sama, don't you think we should move further ahead?"

"Hm? Why?"

Juvia searched her head for a sufficient answer and settled for, "So that Gray-sama will be at ease with the future setting". It came out as a question but he didn't notice.

Silently, he weighed the suggestion, "Guess you're right, where should-"

"Scene 24!" Juvia offered with an eager grin.

Gray hesitated at her outburst but shrugged it off eventually, "You start"

_The kiss is far away still. Juvia should do what it takes._

Instead of beginning at the first line, the rain woman read the sentence a little near from the very kiss, "**My prince, you have found me, at last. My heart and the future of my kingdom lies in your hands**".

Gray blinked and searched frantically for his next words, "**As I have protected you, I will also offer my life to your kingdom and to your loyal subjects. Be mine, princess, and I will shower you with endless riches**".

_Oh my, Gray-sama is dreamy when he speaks. It is as if he truly is a prince._

"**It is not gold and jewels I seek, my prince. But love is what I ask for**," Juvia replied. Her voice was velvet and sweet.

He looked at her as he recited, "**You need not ask for my love, dearest. For I will gladly show you the magic and mysteries of this feeling you speak**"

_A kiss from Gray-sama. It is near. But why is Juvia suddenly so nervous?_

"**And h-how will you sh-show me, p-prince?**" Juvia was stammering. But he continued, unknowing to her inner dilemma.

_This is bad. Juvia can't breathe._

He moved closer to her and gently caressed her face, "**A kiss will suffice the love I feel for you**".

She was breathing hard and shallow as he leaned towards her with eyes closed. Juvia stiffened and was rigid as ice. He was closing their distance and her mouth went dry. An inch closer. Her hands trembled. A little more now and their lips would surely meet.

"Gray!" Erza's voice pierced through the little space between them.

He opened his eyes with a start and stood casually, "What?"

"Have you seen Lucy?" she asked; her tone curt but demanding.

Gray merely shrugged.

Just then, the aforementioned entered the building and limped towards them. Her hair smelled burnt and was tousled all over. Her skin was in shades of light to dark brown.

The armored woman flicked her gaze towards Lucy, "There you are". She regarded her as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, "Stop dallying and practice with Gray because tomorrow, we will be rehearsing the scene where the prince and princess share a heartwarming kiss"

Lucy sighed.

Gray groaned.

And Juvia was astounded, "But it is too soon! Shouldn't they be practicing Scene 17?"

Erza nodded at her remark, "It _is_ rather too soon, Juvia but I thought it best that the characters practice further onwards so that they can be more comfortable with the setting".

Juvia's mouth opened then closed.

_Tomorrow! Gray-sama will be kissing Lucy tomorrow! This cannot be. Juvia cannot allow it. Tomorrow, Lucy will be no more!_

The blonde mage stared at the rain woman and knew what she was thinking, well, at least, she had an idea and that certain idea was not good...for her. She had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's over with. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! You should be too because something very unexpected will happen. **

**Also, you forgive me now, right? If not, then, okay :(**


	4. Nightmare begone

**A/N: The official release of Chapter 4! Yey! :)**

** Btw, I love the reviews nowadays. They make my heart happy. But it also makes me eat a lot due to that certain joy. So yeah. Is this a plot to get me fat? And eat me? *gasp* Evil people! Just kidding...or am I?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima made Fairy Tail. In my dreams, though...yeah, no, I still didn't make it. Sigh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 4: Nightmare begone.

When the sun goes down and evening sets in Magnolia, the dark encompasses every nook and cranny. Crickets were heard everywhere along with the snores of the people, disturbing the placid silence. At the middle of the night, when the big white orb is high up in the vast sky, it was expected that everyone was fast asleep.

But not Juvia.

After the distressing news of the upcoming kiss, she tossed and turned, thinking of every possible way to stop, if not delay, the abominable act between Lucy and her Gray-sama.

She lay on her bed, forcing herself to be fully awake and alert, not permitting any bit of rest until she fulfills her goal.

A gust of wind blew in through her window and she gathered her blanket closer. It was cold and the breeze was unforgivably chilly. Oh how she wished she could submit herself to the warm embrace of her bed and the peaceful promises of dreamland.

"If Juvia were to sleep, Gray-sama would surely be there," she sighed and glanced toward the portrait she had made. It was hard to focus on an object when it's dark but Juvia concentrated, straining her eyes to adjust to the picture and then, she saw him. Like a clear image, he was smiling.

"Gray-sama…" she breathed.

Slowly, he moved and beckoned her towards him, "Juvia…"

She held her hands up as he neared her. Yet, he was painfully and irritatingly slow, and was almost hovering. His smile was mirrored by hers. Then, he closed his eyes and she reflected his action.

_This time, Juvia will not be nervous. _In fact, she really wasn't. The rain woman was filled with such serenity that she didn't notice anything at all.

But is it also possible to not **feel** anything? Especially when they kissed? Or already kissing? Her eyes opened and she saw him grinning…and departing.

"Gray-sama! Wait! Kiss Juvia again!" But still, he continued to drift away from her. Like a featherweight spirit being carried away by the very air.

"Please! Do not leave Juvia!" He didn't answer. It was as if death has been brought onto him and that mischievous smile was the only reaction that made him look alive.

Juvia reached out to him but she knew she never could reach him, felt it deep in her body of water. But still, she tried, even when all odds are against her.

Now, he was fading…

She didn't beg anymore. Somehow, she understood that this will happen. So, she watched him disappear into nothingness.

But before he was a part of the air itself, words escaped him. Four vivid words. And Juvia's heart was pierced in two. No, crushed into tiny undistinguished pieces.

Then, she felt pain, not on her heart but on her nose, forehead and well, her whole face. She opened her eyes and saw wood.

_Why would there be wood in front of Juvia's face? And where is Gray-sama? _

Juvia stood up and saw that she was in the same room but with no signs of her beloved anywhere. No indication of any visit either, nothing but a wet trail on her cheek. Tears. Those words he'd said made the ache linger.

But it was only a dream, no, this dream was not pleasant at all. There was no happiness and love. It was a nightmare.

Bad dreams, she was used to but nightmares about Gray-sama, she was not. It made her scared. Since the rain around her stopped, the bad dreams also came with it.

Her gaze flicked towards her window. Darkness still prevailed outside and her alarm clock said 3:12 am. It was only minutes that she let herself succumb to sleep but it felt like an eternity has passed. It felt as if she was engulfed in oblivion of torment and was given her worst torture which was Gray and an unshared kiss.

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts that were as dark as death itself. Gone were those days of turmoil and volatility and she will not let anything take away what she has now. Gray made her see the bright sky and the golden orb which emanated warmth and gave life. This is what made her fall all the more. It wasn't just his delicious abs or his very handsome face, it was **him**. So why was she having nightmares again? Especially now that he was near her. Maybe it was the kiss itself. She really had to stop it.

Juvia, renewed with energy, dressed herself against the cold, grabbed the necessary equipments and was out the door. The streets were abandoned; windows and doors closed, locked and secured. With the lamp posts giving nothing but a meager dull light, it was a good thing that the moon shared its ethereal glow while looming over the city like an all-seeing eye. Her destination wasn't far away but her mission meant hours. She doubled her steps and before she knew it, the theater already stood before her. Daring her.

She tightened her hold, in it was a hammer and a wrench, and with an exhale, she attacked the poor and defenseless building.

* * *

><p>Moments after, Juvia proudly inspected her handiwork.<p>

_Not bad. Not bad at all._

If gazed upon by the naked and unknowing eye, no one would notice the traps and tricks she had set. A loose floorboard there, little bit of crazy glue here, bucket of water at the side, tons of manipulated furniture, defective electric items and outlets and her most ingenious design which was the chandelier. It swung dangerously above the center of the stage, to be used later as a prop but with just the right tap and flick, it would fall flat on her rival.

Not that it could kill since it was made purely of plastic stabilized by screws, some of which she had already removed, at the base. It was perfectly capable of injury, she was sure.

With a nod, she left the scene of the crime and headed towards Fairy Hills. The sun was already rising and the roosters made noise. Stores started to open. The lamp posts were turned off.

She yawned as she rested her head on the soft pillow.

_Finally, Juvia could rest._

Her eyes closed.

_Gray-sama, let me see you again. And this time, do not leave Juvia._

There he was, smiling. "Juvia..."

Just when she was about to let sleep take over, the alarm clock set off.

Along with the roosters' busy cry and the birds' cheery chirp was Juvia's loud groan.

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater...<strong>

The usual work resumed early in the morning. Characters were practicing their lines, the props painting nonstop and the food committee toasting bread and serving hot coffee and chocolate. Somehow, the water girl was nowhere in sight.

At the side of the building, Evergreen cursed as she reached towards the upper wall. Erza has assigned her to put up streamers because she has the most talent in decorating, well, that's what she said. _It's good that they know I excel in specific things but I didn't really want to do it, especially if it's for them. I mean, that's an order, isn't it?_

Grumpily, she brushed her hair away out of her eyes. It's bad enough that she wears glasses now she has an annoying war with her bangs getting in the way. Evergreen tightened her favorite scrunchy. _Why am I even assigned to this job if I can't actually put up these streamers?_

"Evergreen..." someone called from behind; his voice deep and rumbling. She knew that voice, can even pick that tone over a hundred people.

With a hand on her hip, she turned around.

"What do you want, Elfman?"

"You need a man to do that job," he said, his face impassive.

She smirked, "Which part? Choosing the perfect shade for the streamers or designing the banner?"

Elfman's grimace was evident. _A true man can do anything._ Her brows rose along with a challenging smile.

When he composed himself, he said, "You can't reach the wall. I'm man enough to carry you".

She scoffed, "Yeah right. Like that's gonna - Hey!"

He lifted her before she could finish her sentence. His hands easily circled her waist while Evergreen forced herself out of his grip.

"I won't let you go until you let a man help you," he said firmly.

She squinted her eyes at him, "What's in it for you?" Obviously, there was something suspicious about the way he's acting. It wasn't unusual that Elfman helped anyone...but helping **her**! Of all people, he should know that she didn't take anything lightly that could indicate that she can't get by without assistance. Surely, something or someone made this happen.

He returned her suspicious stare with an unrelenting one of his own. But a person would be an idiot if he dared having a staring contest with Ms. Stone Eyes herself. So finally, he sighed, "Erza wanted me to help. No one wanted my attention in painting and I saw you-"

His words were interrupted by her groan, "That's enough reason for me. Come on, lift me. Higher".

Elfman gladly followed her command, relieved that he won't have to go against the armored woman or worse, his sister if he ever **did** go against Erza. He exhaled. _A man's life sure has a chain reaction._

"It's no use. The wall's still high up," she huffed out a pent-up breath.

He gawked at her, waiting for her next decision.

"Guess I'll have to use your shoulders...Put me down. Now, lean over. Okay, wait 'till I say you can stand," were her train of instructions.

Elfman grunted as she settled herself. She wasn't that heavy but it was very uncomfortable...and distracting to have a woman sitting on you especially when she's wearing a tight dress and without her usual stockings. _A man must do what a man must do._

"Okay. Stand up," she said. For a woman who doesn't like being ordered around, she sure commands a lot.

Nevertheless, Elfman did as he was told. She cursed a while after, "I still can't reach it. This is so irritating that I'm afraid I'll have wrinkles". As she rambled about orders and why she hated them and why are people probably jealous of her, he merely waited.

Then, with a sigh, she said, "It can't be helped. I'll have to stand on your shoulders". She looked at him as if waiting for any protest but none came. He only nodded.

He winced as her heels dug deep into his shoulder blades. _Why do women wear such dangerous and painful footwear? A hateful man must've invented invented them._

Evergreen wobbled as she tried to get a stable footing, "Hold me, damn it!" She yelled, exasperated.

At the sound of her voice, slightly afraid and annoyed, he looked up, stopped then hurriedly glanced down again. His face red and hot as he fumbled his hands towards her knees in order to steady her.

The work came breezily after that with Evergreen ordering him to move to the next and Elfman, although silent, followed her without falter.

"This is the last one. You can put me down now," she said. When her feet were on the floor, she quickly made her way to the entrance and surveyed the product of her hard work. She nodded, satisfied then glanced at Elfman who was now approaching her. "Not bad, right? That's the work of a real fairy".

Indeed, it wasn't. She chose the right color to blend with the shade of the theater's wood giving it a warm feel. Plus, the way she decorated and arranged the streamers, gave the building a sophisticated and modern look. "Yes, not bad at all. It takes a man to do what you did," he replied.

"I'm a woman," she corrected.

He just grinned, "My work is done. I've been a man in helping you. Take care of yourself, green laces," he was going out the huge oak doors as he spoke.

"Don't order me to take care. Besides...eh? what did you call me?"

He stiffened, "Uh...laces, I mean...er, green!...Evergreen!" he stammered.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as he ran away. _Green laces? Where did he...wait, what am I wearing today again? _She gasped. _My underwear is green and has laces! That pervert! He's a dead man! _

She angrily tore her scrunchy out of her hair. It was undeniably green and was decorated with little frilly laces, she noticed. Evergreen went silent. _What exactly did he mean by green laces?_

* * *

><p><strong>At the stage...<strong>

"Places, everyone!" Levy said happily.

Erza stopped from doing her jumping jacks along with her deep breathing exercises in order to practice, "We must hasten. The sky is dark this morrow".

Everyone stared at her, confused and flabbergasted. Sure, she had a very complex dictionary but this language...is it still...normal?

"What are you staring at? Practicing, as you all know, is essential. Now, hurry!" she exclaimed.

With that, all of them rushed to take their proper position on stage.

Natsu appeared, stretching, "Erza's right. I ain't goin' out if it's gonna rain".

"Aye!" Happy added as he yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>At the back of the stage...<strong>

Juvia grumpily mixed in tea powder into her lemonade. Her eyes hard and angry; her eyebags even more so. Nothing can make a rain woman irritated than her monthly period and no sleep. Her mood was dark. As dark as it was outside.

"Hey Juvia, can I have a glass of water? I'm parched," Jet asked as he wiped away sweat with the back of his sleeve.

Juvia's eyes snapped to him. And he flinched.

"No. You will drink Juvia's lemonade," she said as she handed him a brownish colored solution.

"But I really-" he stopped when he saw her eyes digging deep into his soul. "Ah, yes. I will. Thanks," he said hurriedly and left.

She sighed. _Juvia is very sleepy. What must Gray-sama be doing?  
><em>

As she swayed toward the stage, fighting to get her eyes open, she heard him. Loud and clear.

"...I don't like rain..." he said.

Her heart nearly stopped. Nightmare-Gray and Gray-sama said the same thing. It came true.

_How could Gray-sama say this? I thought...I thought..._

She swallowed as she quickly dried the wetness on her cheeks. But they wouldn't stop, they fell, in an unbroken stream. Juvia bit her lip and ran, blinded by her own tears.

His eyes darted toward the huge oak doors as it burst open, barely seeing the figure as it disappeared under the drizzle. Thunder clapped and a bolt of lightning pierced the sky.

"Juvia..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah! Chapter 4 is done *does victory dance* I really wanted to fit one day here but it will be really long since [insert spoilers here]. See? So, I've decided to divide it in order to not exceed 4000 words (and make the readers angry or annoyed). And also because I love cliffhangers.  
><strong>

**I was planning to buy an iPod Nano. Any comments or suggestions? I'd appreciate it.**

**P.S.**

**Don't you dare leave without a review! I'll hunt you down, fatten you up and...make you exercise!  
><strong>


	5. Forgetfulness is bliss

**A/N: I can't believe my threat worked! Well, most of them said it didn't have to do with anything but I didn't believe them. Lol! Although, I'm scared that someone might sue me for this. Please don't! I'll change!**

**So let's continue from where we had stopped, okay? Chapter 5: commence!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. Hiro Mashima made Fairy Tail. Not me. Never me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 5: Forgetfulness is bliss

Juvia hugged her knees closer, the cold was seeping in through her drenched clothes. Her face was damp and her fingers were numb from the cold. The drizzle was becoming a downpour but she didn't notice, even if she did, she wouldn't care.

"Gray-sama doesn't like rain. Juvia is rain. Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia!" Wailing, the rain poured harder.

"All this time -sniff- Juvia thought...that Gray-sama...at least...Waaaaaa!" Thunder cracked solemnly as a response to her grief.

Gripping her hands against the icy chill, she mumbled hopelessly, "Juvia has lost...The dream came true..."

A merciless draft blew, surrounding her. "Gray-sama's kiss..." At that, the rain fell, harder than anyone has ever seen and experienced in Magnolia. Her lower lip quivered, because of the cold or the hurt, she didn't know, couldn't distinguish. All she knew was that the rain woman has returned.

"Drip..." The wind was nothing less than fierce.

"Drip..." Possibilities of even a glimmer of blue to break the monotonous gray overhead, vanished.

Fresh salty tears mingled with the sullen beads of rain. "...Drop"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the theater...<strong>

No one had seen her leave. No one guessed it was her. No one knew. Except for them.

The redhead sighed glumly at the sight of the open doors swinging wildly against the cruel wind. Even if she felt otherwise, her poise was steady, appearing like a knight on stage.

"This is one watery hell," a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer muttered. "I ain't seein' a thing out there"

They stood directly in front of the huge oak doors, waiting for something, anything.

A Stellar Mage stood beside them, staring with her hand over her heart. It was definitely hard to find anyone at this weather. Not only was it sheets of water falling, lightning also shared a frightening symphony with thunder. "I hope Gray and Juvia are alright"

Natsu folded his arms, impassive yet discreetly anxious, "He shouldn't have gone outside in the first place".

A blue cat floated above his partner. "Aye," he replied sadly, "He ran so fast too".

Lucy was becoming worried.

Sensing his friend's emotion, Natsu asked, "Should we go after them?"

Although it was against her decision, she shook her head, "No. It's better settled this way".

* * *

><p>The Ice Mage saw her underneath a huge cherry tree, its branches bent with the strong wind. At first, he couldn't be sure. She was curled into a ball, unmoving until her shoulders shook.<p>

Gray approached her, his white coat painfully whipping against him. The two kinds of people he was scared to face most were the crying ones and girls. She was both. Oh, and Erza, she was an exception to those categories.

He called her but she didn't seem to hear anything over her element's furious roar. With a sigh, he sat beside her. She jumped, "Gray-sama..."

"You should really stop crying," he only said under her puzzled stare. His own gaze was on the dark foreboding sky. They called this liquid sunshine but there was no sun nor shine with the majestic golden orb wholly vanished.

Juvia sniffled, "Because Gray-sama doesn't like rain?"

"I don't like this kind of rain," he said, seemingly admitting what he said earlier. It became heavier still, he noticed, if that was even possible. "It makes other people depressed...and it means you're sad," he cast a look at her then.

Juvia's eyes were red and unbelieving, "Gray-sama doesn't like it...when Juvia...is sad?"

"I don't like it when any of my friends are sad". She pouted slightly at the word 'friend'.

A comfortable silence passed. The rain was still hard although slowly subsiding. His arm rested at his propped knee. She, on the other hand, leaned her chin against both her knees.

Playing with the hem of her gown, she whispered, "Someone once said that Juvia makes the heavens cry". Her tone gloomy at the recollection.

"Maybe that person was right," he said.

Her eyes flickered towards him, sad all the more, "Yes. Maybe he was. That person made Juvia believe she really was the rain woman".

Wiping his face, he asked, "Did anyone ever tell you that there are two types of tears?"

"Two tears? Not just sadness?"

He shook his head, "No, there can also be happiness".

She just stared, trying to grasp his meaning.

"Just like rain, there are two kinds, one that destroys and one that gives life," he continued. "Look at that," he pointed at a small blue flower growing at a clearing. It was clearly being pounded on by the rain with its leaves gone and its petals drooping.

"It's...dying," she breathed.

"Yeah. But if the rain gets lighter. It can bring life," Gray explained. "And people can also enjoy"

Her eyes became awestruck, "Enjoy rain? But it's not-" possible, she wanted to say but he stopped her with a disappointed look.

"You don't believe me?"

She immediately defended herself in order for him not to get hurt, "Ah. Of course not. Juvia believes you"

With that gloomy face, she wanted to get closer, to comfort him and his hold his head, sing him a lullaby, lick his-

"It's okay if you don't. But I have proof. Let me show you," Gray had stood up, sending droplets of water from his clothes to fall, and was holding his hand out to her.

Juvia eagerly grabbed his hand, confused and excited. Blushing at their hands intertwined, she said, "But it's raining and we don't have an umbrella"

"We'll use it this then," he gently let go of his hold and shook away the wetness from his long white jacket.

"That's not-"

He went behind her and raised his jacket above them. His arms formed a wall on both her sides. Their damp skin touching, Juvia almost suffocated. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and could picture out the way her back formed against his chest and abs. Those glorious muscles that she wanted to grope and slide over and-

Her cheeks were heating as he said, "On the count of three, we head over to the nearest building. I'll guide you. Okay...one..."

_Juvia is confused and distracted by Gray-sama's wet body. How could this happen to Juvia? _She mooned over the thought. Earlier, she was wailing like a banshee but now, she was blushing madly.

"Two..."

_Huh? What were we going to do again?_

"Three!" urging her forward, they rushed and fled towards the comfort of dryness.

The couple ran with the droplets pelting through their only shield. It wasn't helping that the rain's direction was to them. Wind slapped against their faces rather forcefully. Finally, they reached the town but still they moved on. Stopping only at an empty stall.

Gray, again, shook his jacket. Shivering, Juvia held herself. "Juvia, n-never realized th-that rain could also gi-give life," she couldn't get her teeth to stop chattering. It was unbearably cold and unfortunately, she wore the dress that revealed her shoulders.

He placed his hand on one exposed shoulder and pulled her to him. The gesture was friendly but Juvia was silently going crazy. The butterflies in her stomach have probably turned into rampaging piranhas and were chewing themselves out. No matter how gruesome the idea was, she giggled silently. Gray, mistaking her reaction for shivering, pulled her closer. The whole cycle of being with Gray was starting again and will end with the usual fainting, she knew.

_No! Juvia will not faint! This is Juvia's dream come true... well, not yet, but it will be! The only thing missing is Gray-sama's kiss._

Her devious mind started working and she turned to face him.

"You ready to go?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"Uh...Yes," she finally said. _What could Juvia say? Juvia couldn't ask Gray-sama for a kiss!_

He held his jacket over them and counted to three but this time, Juvia stayed behind. "What are you doing?" he yelled at her over the rain.

She smiled at him, oblivious to the wetness it brought her. "Juvia would like to bathe in the rain," she muttered.

Gray ran towards her and defended her against the cold and the water, "What?"

They were facing each other and they were...so close. His mouth was seductively moist and she wanted to dry them. An inch closer would bring them to a kiss. But she held herself back.

"Juvia would like to feel the rain, Gray-sama," she said clearly.

His brows furrowed, "You haven't-"

She shook her head before he could finish. _No, Juvia never bathed in the rain before._ Her thoughts answering his question.

The Ice Mage digested the thought then grinned and let his hands fall along with his jacket. Rain poured over them. Wetting their hair and clothes. Juvia closed her eyes and raised her face to greet the heavenly tears. When she finally looked down, she saw Gray gazing at her. And she laughed. "Juvia's crying, can you tell?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Tears of joy. Juvia could never imagine until now. Thank you, Gray-sama," she was sincere.

"It's better if you strip," he said out of the blue and extremely out of topic.

_What? Surely, Gray-sama doesn't want to do it here. But, if Gray-sama wants to then..._

Without hesitation, she began removing her wet gloves, her flattened hat, her squishy boots but when it came to her dress, realization dawned on him and he grabbed her wrists. "I didn't mean everything! Just those," he nodded his head at the pile of clothes.

She blushed, "Ah. Yes. Juvia knows that".

Gray mumbled something under his breath then grabbed her arm. "Let's go!" with that said, he tugged at her and began running.

Juvia's breath left, "Gray-sama! Where are we going?"

"Just run!" he called to her.

For a moment, she thought there was danger but his smile meant otherwise. So she ran alongside with him. Their feet splashing against puddles and their laughs molded with the thunder's uproar. Lightning split the sky but still, they pranced around the pavements. With the use of the rain, Juvia formed a ball of water and hauled it Gray.

It hit him squarely on the chest and she giggled. He smiled as he broke into a run, like a hunter with a defenseless animal. A squeal escaped her lips as she dashed away from him. If anyone saw them, they would surely have an impression of a couple in love. But only they and the members of Fairy Tail knew better.

They both didn't notice, too busy chasing each other to their heart's content, that the rain has eased and a rainbow glimmered like hued ribbons sewn across the boundless sky.

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild...<strong>

Those who were left to distract the master were present and minding their own business. Cana, who was too busy gulping down kegs and barrels of beer, chose to stay than practice. Her long brown hair waving past her hips.

Master Makarov sat at the counter and was conversing happily with Mirajane. Lisanna, on the other hand, was playing "Guess what animal I am" with Elfman. Of course, his big brother always lost because of the limited characters he could use.

"Guess what animal I am now, Elf-niichan!" she gleefully changed into a big rabbit with blue fur.

He pondered at her, "Happy?"

Lisanna laughed. She won again. "Nope. I am a rabbit! You lose again, niichan!"

"What? No rabbit has blue fur!" he protested. "And a man never loses!"

She pouted, "But you already lost four- no, fifty seven times. And I've even repeated most of them. So now you have to receive punishment!"

"But I-"

"If you won't, I'll tell Mira-nee!" scampering over the counter, she called, "Mira-nee!"

Sensing danger, he yelled, "Alright! A man never leaves punishment for a man has honor!". And besides, Mirajane would turn into a demon if she knew that he was making their little sister sad.

"Yay! This time, I want you to..." she sat in thought. Her rabbit ears quirking as her mind wandered. "Aha! I want a piggyback ride! Just like you used to give me!"

"Fine. Change back then I'll carry you". It wasn't as if she weighed a ton. In fact, her little sister was light, making him agree to the proposition.

Her laugh had a hint of mischief and he looked at her, "Who said anything about changing back, Elf-niichan?"

The door slammed open and in came a wet and loud couple. He had dark hair and was half naked, on his chest was an insignia of the guild in navy blue ink. Meanwhile, she had short blue hair that stuck to her face, had no shoes and eyes closed in laughter. They hushed themselves into a series of giggles and smirks when everyone's eyes were on them.

"Gray! Juvia! What on earth happened to you?" Mirajane asked as she approached them with concern.

Both shared a look and laughed again. "Just the rain, Mira-san," Juvia answered when she took a breath from laughing.

Gray had stopped at the bar with Makarov scolding him for being shirtless. "You got wet from the rain?" her brows raised in bewilderment.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

Mirajane peeked towards the door, "But it's-Can't you control it?"

The question had taken her aback, "In a way, yes"

"And you're made of water". She asked mildly, "Then how?"

Juvia stared at the ceiling, seemingly waiting for an answer to appear. "Juvia forgot," it sounded a question.

But the white-haired beauty nodded, "And why didn't Gray use his ice to make something?"

Her ideas left her. She didn't know nor did she even notice that he didn't use his magic. "Juvia is sometimes envious of normal people. How about you, Mira-san?" she said as a reply.

Warmth filled her smile as she said, "Sometimes. I'll get you warm clothes. Stay away from the doors and windows so you won't get a cold, dear". With that, she hurried to wherever she was going.

Gray was with her the moment she sat at the nearest chair. "Here," handing her a dry handkerchief, he added, "It didn't get wet. And I didn't use it yet so don't worry".

Gladly, she accepted the snowflake-imprinted blue hanky and marveled at it. _Is this a token of Gray-sama's love? Juvia would treasure it forever!_

"You're supposed to wipe your face with it," he said, teasingly.

She jerked at his voice as if waking from a dream, "Yes. Juvia will. Thank you". Carefully, she wiped her face, afraid to ruin the piece of fabric that smelled distinctly of her beloved.

Then, her mind registered, "Ah! Gray-sama!" He called at his retreating naked back.

Gray turned to see her walking to him, a neatly folded blue handkerchief on her hands. "Juvia forgot she has a handkerchief too. Please take it in place of yours"

He took it from her and stared at her owned item. At the edge was her initials sewn expertly. Weren't her initials JL? Why was it JF? Was it a maiden name of some sort? "Thanks, Juvia," he said.

"Um...Gray-sama," she called again.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, "Where is your proof?"

At first, his look was unsure but then he grinned at her, "I enjoyed it. How about you?" with that said, he left her wondering.

With a smile, she whispered, "More than you could ever know, Gray-sama..."

Her gaze wandered and jerked as she saw a weird sight. _Why is a blue rabbit riding Elfman? _

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater...<strong>

"Erza, I'm done with the banner designs," Evergreen said as she approached the armored woman.

She flicked a gaze toward her, "Took you long enough".

"What? Do you know how hard it is to put those streamers up? I had to use Elfman's shoulders to-"

Her ears perked up at the last part, "Use Elfman's shoulders? You have wings, don't you? Use them. Not your husband-to-be. At least, not in that position..." she trailed off.

Evergreen only stared. Of course, she had wings. Why didn't she use them before? She certainly didn't think about them at all. "I forgot," she muttered blandly and sulked at a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills...<strong>

Later that night, Juvia was preparing for bed. Adjusting the Gray plush toy near her pillow, she heard the soft patter of a light drizzle. With a smile, she opened her window, sending a gust of wind inside. Noticing the wetness of everything outside, she giggled at the memory from earlier. "Drip. Drip. Drop," she said as she saw water fall from a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my, Juvia gets steamy when wet, doesn't she?**

**Gah! I'm confused about my timeline here! I haven't thought about it 'till now. Since when did Evergreen and Elfman get close? That's when it hit me that Lisanna had appeared way before that so I just had to add her. Sigh. It's a good thing though that I have thought of another scene for her in the future.**

**There it is! Chapter 5! **


	6. Water therapy

**A/N: Sigh. Again, sorry. This had taken longer than expected since 1.) This chapter was not part of my plan 2.) Case studies and case presentations made me busy beyond compare 3.) Writer's block infected me 4.) Uh...I think that's it. Anywho, thank you for the reviews. Love you all very much! Like I love berries! Don't worry, though, I ain't gonna eat ya...yet :)**

**Disclaimer: Here, I claim that nothing is mine. Hiro Mashima has a claim on everything Fairy Tail-related.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL<strong>

Chapter 6: Water therapy

"Ahhh. Nothing like the warm bright Magnolian sun to greet Juvia," the rain woman exclaimed happily as she sashayed through the still damp streets. After yesterday's heavy downpour, everything was still wet. Morning dew kissed the flower petals and a magnificent rainbow was etched into the sky.

"Juvia remembers that spot," she said as she pointed to a non-too-extraordinary location wherein a lamp post stood, "That is where Gray-sama threw Juvia an ice ball. It hurt Juvia but it was so romantic!"

Gasping, she pointed again at a crossing, "That is where Gray-sama laughed at Juvia for slipping. It made Juvia so happy!"

The blunette continued to point, gawk and exclaim at every little corner. Last night, she had spent happily dreaming about a certain dark-haired Ice Mage with a showy fetish for stripping and recollecting their moments under the rain. The way he looked, with the rain drenching his jet black hair, his handsome face, those glorious abs, the droplets going down, down and-

She let out a squeal at her thoughts, "Gray-sama's body is stuck on Juvia's mind! How could Juvia want to give up now?" Loudly, she swooned, oblivious to those giving her awkward glances and confused looks. "Juvia really wants to touch Gray's sama's neck and kiss his cheek and pinch his-"

The longer she enumerated body parts, the lower the mouth of the people around her fell. Children's eyes twitched as they scurried for a hole to hide. Women flushed and scampered and men grumbled at her indecent choice of words.

"Oi Juvia!" someone behind her called. With the sound, it was a man.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her former guild mate with an annoyed and mildly appalled look. "Eh? Gajeel-kun?"

"Ain't it bad manners to enumerate male body parts?"

Juvia turned red, "Ga-Gajeel-kun heard that?"

"Who didn't?" he muttered, shaking his head. "Anyway, Gray's sick"

She gasped and her hand flew over her mouth, "Is that true? But how could Gajeel-kun say?"

"Can smell 'im. Smells weirder than before," as emphasis, he tapped his nose twice.

Thinking the words over, she asked, "How does Gray-sama smell, Juvia wonders"

"If you really wanna know, he smells like ice," with that, he left.

Her eyes widened with awe and amazement, "Juvia never knew that ice smells delicious!"

As she rushed off to find her love, a kid nearby asked an older woman, "Mama, what did she mean by 'take a ride on his ice stick'?"

* * *

><p>Without a moment too soon, she was in front of Gray's house with mind set on determination and a heart ready to have an attack. His house was located in the heart of the city. Juvia was confused that it appeared normal. Normal like the other houses she'd seen. With a roof of red and a brick wall, it appeared sturdy. There may be weeds but all in all, it looked quaint.<p>

_Juvia is going to Gray-sama's house. Alone!_

She felt giddy and excited, like a young girl seeing her crush. Just then, a scream broke, ringing throughout the house and alarming her very senses. The front door was shattered as she kicked it open and hurried to the sound, worried that something happened to her love, afraid that she might be too late. When she threw open another door and stormed inside the room, she bumped into a small and short body of a girl.

Her hands enclosed around the girl's shoulders to steady them both. "Wendy!"

"Ah! Juvia-san! Let me go. Please!" the Sky Dragon Slayer pleaded, near to tears.

"Why?" She surveyed the scene behind Wendy. Gray was obscenely lounged at the couch, legs wide open, moaning with his head back and eyes closed. Other than the fact that he was seductively naked from head to foot, Juvia couldn't see any other thing that scared the girl so badly. "Juvia likes what she's seeing," she said with a smile and a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Why? He's- He's- naked!" Wendy stumbled over the words.

Juvia only nodded, her eyes still attached to the man of her dreams. She didn't even notice that Wendy squirmed under her hold. "Juvia-san! You're hurting me!"

Her eyes flicked unwillingly to the blunette as she loosened her grip, "Sorry..."

Wendy nodded away her apology and said, "You should stay here, Juvia-san. I've already cast a spell on him. I'll tell Erza-san everything and...bye!" With that, she ran away leaving a flabbergasted yet eager Juvia and a wonderfully vulnerable Gray.

"Juvia is...alone...with Gray-sama..." As soon as idea sank in, her eyes twinkled with ideas.

What will happen now? I wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Magnolia...<strong>

Once again, darkness enshrouded the serene city of Magnolia. Yes, somewhere there, no one knows where, a lady with blue short hair sat alone. Her face was lit with a smile. In her hand was piece of folded cloth of blue, she held it as if it was her own heart...maybe it was.

She whispered his name lovingly at the cool air, only to let it drift away.

The day exhausted her and yet, she felt a complete sense of fulfillment since it was spent with him. Gazing at the stars, she recalled what gave her that lovely feeling of contentment.

_"Yah! Gray-sama! Onegai! Don't leave Juvia!" she had screamed when he began thrashing about. _

_He had extremely high fever that when she tried earlier to touch his forehead, she withdrew immediately as if singed by burning coal.  
><em>

_"Hot...Can't...nnngghh...take it..." he mumbled. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed still. Juvia sympathized him so much that she shed tears._

_Right away, she began freezing water, opening windows and fanning him. "Gray-sama, hold on! Juvia is here,"_ _she reassured, mostly for herself than him._

_Beads of sweat trickled all over his body that Juvia began hyperventilating. "Oh my...This won't do. Juvia is tempted" _

_As she covered his lower part with a towel she saw lying around, she averted her gaze and swallowed as she felt her skin against his._

Juvia held her heating cheeks and after she controlled herself, she sighed. "Juvia missed another opportunity..."

_When her fanning didn't work, she set off in finding another towel for a tepid sponge bath. She threw open a closet and began scouring over piles of clothes and garments which were thrown carelessly inside without even folding or ironing them. His house she noticed was almost clean and except for the wearable items that were lying around, it was comfortable to live in.  
><em>

_"So...hot..." Gray mumbled again as he squirmed at the couch._

_At his voice, she looked over. Juvia saw the suffering evident on his face. He seemed like ice melting on direct fire._

_When he started tugging at the piece of cloth hiding his not-so-secret place and the thing holding Juvia's sanity, she immediately went back to work. "Hang on, Gray-sama, Juvia will- Kyaaaa!" _

_As soon as she opened another closet, she was greeted by heaps of clothing, nearly drowning her with it. A blue head poked through. With difficulty and success, she eased her way out while gasping for much needed oxygen. _

_Crossing the room, she grabbed the handle of a drawer and tugged. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight. Befuddled, she stood there gaping until a smile replaced the shock. "That's..."_

_"Please...kill me..." Gray begged._

_The torment of his voice broke through her trance. She ran to his side and grabbed his hand. "Tell Juvia what to do, Gray-sama...Juvia is scared..."_

_His lids were shut tightly and his mouth was set in a grim line. A tear fell on his cheek. It was Juvia's. __'This is all Juvia's fault,' she thought bitterly. 'Rain made Gray-sama sick' The idea sickened her. She was supposed to be good for him. Instead, this happened. "Juvia is sorry! Juvia was being childish and stupid and-" she couldn't continue. Her sobs hindered her from talking.  
><em>__

_Gray gripped her hands, his voice both raw and coarse. "Juvia...I need..." he cut off and Juvia's eyes grew as wide as fishbowls. "Gray-sama! Don't die!" _

_She couldn't remember the last time she was as frantic as she was then. 'Gray-sama couldn't die. He couldn't!' she thought as she furiously wiped away her tears. Shaking him was futile. "Gray-sama!" she yelled directly at his ears but he didn't even open his eyes, didn't even twitch a finger. _

_Juvia stared at his lifeless body and the next moment, threw herself against him while wailing his name._

The rain woman held the handkerchief closer, just above her own beating heart. "Juvia doesn't want that feeling...ever again...Juvia can't imagine a life without Gray-sama"

_As she cried, the weather became gloomy. Rain fell and the heavens became angry along with her loud cries and salty tears. She felt helpless. He was the reason she chose to live on and now that he was gone, what will be her option?  
><em>

_Juvia placed her head on top of his chest for comfort. He was hot and she didn't care. All she wanted was to get closer. Along with the roar of the weather, she heard a faint beat. Whether it was the thunder or his heart, she couldn't be sure._

_Holding her breath, she waited. Lub-dub.  
><em>

_"G-Gray-sama! You're alive!" Juvia held him tightly against her._

_"Water..." he whispered._

_'Juvia is here,' she thought. Slowly, she positioned herself on top of him. Her legs were on each side of his and her hands rested on his chest. She leaned in until their faces were inches apart. With much concentration, her body became fluid. For the second time, she enveloped him inside her. _

_The change of temperature was evident. His heat nearly overpowered her coolness. Yet, she stayed. 'Gray-sama, let Juvia take away your pain...' she thought to him. _

_"Thank you". His voice rang within her. Unlike the unwelcome heat of fever, this was warm with sincerity and gratitude that she, herself, melted. She could feel him drift off and she let herself relax. Was he replying to her? She couldn't tell.  
><em>

_They were one, again. But this time, it was different entirely. This time, she **felt** being united with him. Before, the danger they faced at the fancy resort, wiped out other emotions but now, the serenity of the situation made her grasp sensations that they have previously ignored. But there was something about those he felt. They seem...mutual._

"Is Gray-sama's feelings somehow...the same with Juvia's?" she wondered as she braced herself against the cold waft. She was now walking towards the city yet her mind was still wandering. As her boots make a clacking sound with each step, her mind continued to wander and reminisce. Especially at her new discovery...

_Juvia woke up with a start, she must have fallen asleep moments after she became water. __A certain smell emanated from the blanket that covered her. It was purely Gray's scent and she reveled on the surreality of the events. __Surveying the surroundings, she noticed it was still the same but she was no longer with Gray. Instead, she was in a single bed across the room. Beside her was the drawer. On top of which was an alarm clock, semi-frozen and barely moving. The window was located on her left. And the couch was directly in front of the bed she was in. All in all, she concluded that this house needed an interior designer.  
><em>

_The Ice Mage was fast asleep at the couch with a skimpy towel covering his part. 'Gray-sama must have carried Juvia on his bed earlier,' she couldn't help but feel flattered by this gesture. Sure, he did it more than once before but when it's Gray, every time is different and special in its own way._

_She approached his sleeping form while being careful with each step. His face, although still damp with sweat, was content. Then, something caught her eye, on his forehead just above his left eye, there was a scar that is partially covered by his hair. Entranced, she traced the mark with her finger. It made him look more rugged and appealing that her heart swelled at the sight of him. _

_"Why didn't Juvia notice before?" she mumbled to no one in particular. "Gray-sama, if only you could let Juvia take not only pain but also give love. Juvia would be so very happy..."_

* * *

><p>Later that night, she found herself returning to the guild. She noticed that she hasn't been there briefly since she went directly to the theater every morning. Badly, she missed the feeling of being home. Even if Gray wasn't there, she wanted to be somewhere real, a place where she could separate dreams and realities because surely, she was filled with fantasies that Gray also liked her. The idea thrilled her but it was so...impossible.<p>

Somehow, after she enveloped him with her body, the fever had abated. And when she was sure that he had recovered, she left him lying on the couch, covered by a blanket. Not only that, she had cleaned his whole house, folded and hung his clothes and left a cucumber and carrot soup waiting at the table. All in all, the day really did give her aches and pains but seeing him, being with him, made it worthwhile. As always.

"Oi! Rain woman!" someone called from behind. That familiar voice from before.

She need not turn around for she knew who it was. "Gajeel-kun," she smiled. The only person she had allowed to call her in that alias. After all, he was the one who named her.

When they were faced together, she said, "Thank you for telling Juvia that Gray-sama is sick. Juvia is glad she had helped Gray-sama this morning". She smiled as she held her friend's hand.

He returned the gesture, "No problem. We ain't losin' a guy like Gray now, would we?"

She shook her head laughingly. Just then, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy joined. Meanwhile, Charle listened attentively on top of the table while also guarding her little Sky Dragon Slayer.

"How's Gray? We heard he was really sick," Lucy asked, concerned.

Juvia glared at the Stellar Mage and Lucy backed away a few steps. "Gray-sama is fine and alive," she replied acidly.

After wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Cana said, "That's good. We don't want anything to happen with that ol' ice pick...especially when he supplies us with ice for the drinks"

The rest agreed knowingly.

Lisanna cheerily approached Juvia and asked, "So, what did you do while you were there?"

The blunette thought for a moment then said, "Gray-sama was inside Juvia this morning," she replied casually.

Gajeel's jaw was left hanging open. He shook his head vigorously and picked his ears with his pinky, "Sorry. Didn't catch that. Did you say 'inside you'?"

Juvia grinned widely and nodded, "Yes! It was very...refreshing and he was still sweating after but it was good, nonetheless"

"Sweat...ing?" Wendy muttered.

Cana took another swig of beer as she asked, "Was he good?"

She broke into another huge smile, "Actually, Juvia was the one on top since Gray-sama cannot move"

Charle knew where this was headed so she dragged Wendy away from the huddled group with a reprimand, "That is not a conversation for you, young lady"

The drunkard woman laughed and Lisanna giggled.

"It's not your first time, is it?" Levy questioned, eager for juicy gossip.

She shook her head again, "It is the second but this one is better for Juvia"

Cana nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I like being on top too"

"You did **that** with Gray?" Lucy screamed, unbelieving.

Juvia raised her chin proudly, "Yes. Juvia satisfied Gray-sama. Jealous, Lucy?"

"N-No. It's just...you did **that **with Gray? But you're not even married yet!"

"Oh please, Lucy. Vows are taboo. Everyone should live with surprises to spice up their lives. Right, Juvia?" Cana helped.

She nodded once. "Also...Juvia was worried that Juvia had killed Gray-sama..."

Here, their jaws dropped except for the card reader who laughed, "Way to go, Juvia! We should really hang out more. I never knew you were this experienced"

Gajeel grabbed Levy's wrist and made way for the door.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" the avid bookworm shrieked. "It's not very good manners to leave-"

"That ain't a good conversation and...you..." He ravaged his brain for a valid reason but came up with, "...And you're gonna teach me how to read!"

Levy blushed as she noticed his awkwardness and let him lead her to who knows where. For she knew he was concerned...discreetly.

Cana stood up, the empty barrel tucked under her arm, said, "Refill! I need one. Oh, and keep it up, Juvia!" and sauntered towards the bar.

Lisanna straightened as an idea struck her, "I'm going to make Natsu sick so I can do **that** with him too"

Juvia gave her an encouraging smile while Lucy tried to follow after her, "Wait! Lisanna! That's not a very good idea. Hey! Wait!"

The rain woman was left standing alone while she giggled at their topic. _It's a shame Lisanna-chan doesn't have a water body like Juvia. _

"Juvia," a deep voice startled her from her thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Erza looming over her. "Ah. Yes?"

Her hands settled on her hips, "I have chosen the perfect punishment for you and Gray. But due to, shall we say, unfortunate circumstances, I will postpone it until both of you are healthy enough to suffer. Understood?"

Juvia's eyes had grown wide at the word 'suffer' and now she was gaping at her.

The knight took the silence as an answer and nodded. "Oh, and congratulations. I've received word about your successful...ahem...conquest"

"Y-Yes. Juvia successfully became one with Gray-sama..."

"Good for you. Hope you used protection," she said and left.

"...Protection? From what?"

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills...<strong>

Juvia stretched the aches away and fluffed her pillows to prepare for another night's dream. The moon shone and illuminated her room, shadows and silhouettes were stilled by the meager light. Carefully, she tucked the blue handkerchief under her pillow after laying a soft kiss.

"Gray-sama, keep Juvia's handkerchief safe..." she whispered. "...just as you have done yesterday"

_The moment she fathomed what was in that drawer, all coherent thoughts left her. For inside, another piece of folded cloth in dark blue was placed. The initials were JF.__ "That's..." mine, she wanted to say but Gray's urgent need of her assistance broke through her own world. _

She smiled as she recollected the memory from earlier. She half expected him to return it as soon as possible, after all, there was still time yesterday but he didn't. If he wanted to return it, he already could have. He kept it so that should count for something, right? And also, Juvia noticed that her handkerchief was the only piece of cloth folded neatly. Again, that should mean something, shouldn't it? And those emotions he felt...was almost similar to hers but what of those feelings? She couldn't be sure, couldn't enumerate. Those weren't her imaginations, was it?

"These thoughts are making Juvia feel happy and confused at the same time..." she laughed at her own words.

"...You're welcome, Gray-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Juvia talks to herself more than she talks to other people, doesn't she? **

**By the way, what would Gray have said if he didn't faint? "Juvia...I need..." Any suggestions? Why? Because I was thinking of putting up Gray's POV on all the chapters. It would be at the near end, though.  
><strong>

**I'm not really sure if when people get sick, they have different smells. I just assumed. As for the ice stick, you can interpret it the way you want. If you want Juvia to be that perverted or if you want her to stay oblivious and let's say, it's just double meaning, your choice :)**


	7. Bottle of hearts

**A/N: Midterm exams are finally over! Heck yeah! Good luck on my grades, though. They'll surely be plummeting towards oblivion this time.  
>'Nuff of the grief and the fear of the unknown, let's move on and make this interesting now, shall we? A cameo from a favorite of mine and an appearance of someone from the past. Chapter 7!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Not another disclaimer. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. End of story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL<strong>

Chapter 7: Bottle of hearts

"You will be the runners," the armored woman bellowed at the couple in front of her. They looked like the sorry lot, the man with dark hair was confused while the pretty blunette beside him cowered in fear though, what she was saying, they couldn't both comprehend.

The man, who was now apparently naked except for his boxers, asked, "Runners? You mean run around the city?" He had just recovered from an illness and now he was expected to run? What absurdity...or masochism is this?

The superior redhead's expression was bland, "Somewhat".

"I-Is that our pu-punishment? Just that?" The girl stammered as she forced her eyes to look up.

At her question, Erza smirked inwardly, "'Just that?' You haven't heard the rest of it, Juvia Loxar"

The rain woman winced at the obvious emphasis while the Ice Mage beside her remained unnerved.

"I will explain. Runners are called as is for they run the errands. Yes, it may seem 'just that' but actually, no, it means more. You will carry the heaviest objects back here. It will not be in vain since those objects will be used in our play," she waited for any objection.

When none came, she resumed, "And it's not 'around the city' as Gray has lightly put it. In fact, you will travel around the kingdom of Fiore to gather resources. In addition, you have until the end of the week to finish everything. If you do not appear then, I will hunt you down personally and well, let's not dwell on the future for now. Am I clear?"

Juvia was near to tears and Gray was ready to flee but their reactions were more or less the same, pale, horrified and nailed to the floor.

"Excellent. Good luck with your expedition," Erza stated indifferently. When she was about to turn, however, she added, "By the way, we will be having a three-day escapade while you two are gone. So while we are having a pool party of some sort, you will be breaking bones. Here is the list"

After she handed the foot long paper with the supposed 'errands', she left while the unlucky pair stood motionless staring at her retreating back.

"Gomen ne, Gray-sama," Juvia mumbled after the silence became unbearable.

He turned to her and sighed, "It can't be helped. We should get going, three days isn't long enough for this. I'll meet you at the train station"

Her head bowed sadly when he made his way to the doors. She knew he felt the opposite of 'okay'. Those days of practicing and rehearsing, she had heard more than a few times that all he wanted was a day of rest, to sleep, eat and strip whenever he pleased. If they didn't have this sanction, tomorrow would be that day he yearned for.

Yesterday's absence didn't count. He was as tired and had suffered as usual. She followed him through her gaze. His posture wasn't right, somehow his feet dragged on the floor as if he hauled the earth's mass and his shoulders drooped, not at all the Gray who used to walk with confidence and strength.

No, yesterday didn't count at all.

_Gomen, Gray-sama. Juvia didn't give you any peace at all these days. I'm so very sorry._

* * *

><p>When she had packed and yanked herself to their meeting place, she had also made up her mind. She wouldn't bother him until they finished their task. Obedience and silence are her vows. She wouldn't talk to him until he asked a question. She wouldn't drool at him if she could help it. In summary, she wouldn't get in his way and would behave.<p>

"Ah. You're here," he said when he spotted her.

She noticed that he wore his long coat, the one they used as an umbrella and the one he looked especially good in. That is, aside from him being naked. Butterflies were evolving again in her stomach but she didn't let herself show it. Instead, she replied with a flat affect, "Hai. Juvia is here"

A hint of confusion flashed on his face for a moment at her reply but it vanished quickly, "Let's get in then"

Meekly, she nodded. _Juvia can do this._

As they took their seats facing each other, he immediately took his clothes off in a blink of an eye. But Juvia somehow saw it in slow motion. The way his muscles rippled and contracted as he peeled off the burdensome clothing. Her face became red so fast that she had to look away.

Gray noticed this, "You okay? You're red all over"

Hurriedly, she nodded. _Juvia cannot do this!_

* * *

><p>"But there has to be another room!" Gray yelled as he slammed a fist at the counter. They were at a small inn in a town called Era. Three hours in silence and they have finally arrived tired and hungry. Juvia had not moved an inch until the train came to a complete stop and her butt was having the worst cramps. As for Gray, she supposed it was because he was venting out anger…or was just irritated that this was the third inn that had no room to spare. Actually, there was one room, only one and here they were.<p>

"Bu-but, sir, there is only one available-" the man who had balding hair and a full grown mustache, stammered as he searched for much needed safety the counter could offer. His name plate said Michel Beights.

"Don't 'but sir' me, sir butts-a-lot. I need another room and you better give me one or-" his other hand had crossed the counter and gripped the man's necktie, the other one began emanating a chill that was his magic "I'll freeze your face off, Michel (he pronounced it as my-kel)"

Seeing the possible danger for the man and a worse danger from Erza, Juvia interfered. "Gray-sama! Stop!"

Immediately, he released his grip as if she turned off a switch in him. With a sigh of relief, she turned to the man, "Ano, Mr. Beights (she pronounced it as Bates), we'll take the room"

"Pfft"

She turned her head and saw Gray laughing so hard. His hands encircled his already naked stomach. "Gray-sama?"

"You called 'im Mr. Beights (still Bates). That is so funny," he continued to laugh that she warmed. _Juvia made Gray-sama laugh. This is new. And Juvia didn't have to slip for him to smile like that._

"He-here you go, miss" the man hesitantly handed the key to their room, afraid that Gray might have another hotheaded attack and direct it toward him.

She took it absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the still amused Gray. "How is it pronounced then, Gray-sama?"

He wheezed and chortled until he could get back to normal breathing then he said, "Beights (as in Bites like in height). Not Beights (Bates)"

"Oh. Then, Mr. Beights just gave us our room key" she said with a wide grin.

Everything went silent. And akward. The way she said it, the way her face expressed it had been wrong. She knew it then.

"I-I mean. It's, um-" she stammered, trying to undo what has been said.

"Actually, it's pronounced Michel Beights (My-shell Bites)," the man offered.

And all awkwardness and silence was forgotten as they laughed anew.

"Who the hell has a name like that?" Gray's voice trailed off as they disappeared on the stairs. "My shell bites. Hahahaha"

* * *

><p>The afternoon was spent scouring the city for a scarlet carpet, verdant and cobalt silks made from the finest silkworms and the glowing threads of destiny and love. Whatever those are but half an hour past ten, they were done. Exhaustion was felt throughout their bones and as they settled on their sleeping position which was Gray on the couch and Juvia on the bed, they knew that at the end of three days, their bones will not only break, but also get crushed in the process.<p>

As they laid down, Juvia was about to bid him good night. But Gray spoke, "Juvia, about earlier..."

"Earlier? Does Gray-sama mean 'My Shell Bites'?" she queried with a grin.

He smirked, "That was funny but no, actually, I meant before that. Before we rode the train back at Magnolia..."

She blinked. _Could it be? Gray-sama noticed Juvia's nonchalance? _

"...Why were you-? Were you avoiding me?" he asked, his tone serious.

Juvia had to swallow for words almost failed her. "Anoo. Sumimase. Juvia was just..." she sighed as she gathered much needed courage to tell him the truth "...Juvia felt guilty that Gray-sama cannot rest"

This time, he was the one who sighed, "I told you. It's okay. Don't worry 'bout it. And...will you not do it again? I hate it when my friends ignore me"

Even though his words didn't mean much, it calmed her. She knew the feeling of being isolated, experienced it for times she could no longer count. That inkling of abandonment hurt. After all, Master Makarov once imparted to Gajeel the words, _There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude. _

"Hai. Juvia promises. Sorry...And Juvia will not faint again," referring to the problem that got them into this mess in the first place.

He laughed at her words, "You always faint. Do you have a heart problem or something?"

"No. Juvia's heart is fine because Gray-sama is there," she whispered.

"What?"

She giggled, "Nothing. Good night, Gray-sama"

"Yeah. Good night" She heard the shuffle of the blanket and the creaking of the sofa. Juvia slowly sat up and saw him as he turned to his side, clothes already removed and scattered at the floor. Mumbling, she said, "...Dream of Juvia..."

"You're talking to yourself again?" he asked, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"No. Full Bust - er" the blunette replied as she dropped herself on the comfort of the bed.

"Tch. You win this time, Loxar"

Moments after, his soft snores and her even breathing were heard.

Morning came too soon the next day but they had to move fast. Four cities and fifteen items more, worse is that most of which are completely unknown to both of them. So, when the first ray of light touched the earth, they were at the station by then.

Their eyes drifted shut when the train had moved and became wide open as soon as it had stopped. Oak town was a cool and green place, once situated by a small branch of Phantom Lord Guild now a peaceful city beside the mountains and forests. If they had stopped, they had certainly enjoyed the view of the glistening river nearby but they had no time. Everything became a blur when their attention was poured over the stuff they needed. They never had acted so quick in their lives that when they were seated again at another train going to another city, they were alert and ready for a battle once more.

But as soon as they took one step out the train, they knew there were no battles. Streamers of varying colors were hung across the station and people from neighboring cities flooded every corner. At the top of the main entrance was a banner saying, "Welcome to Crocus, the Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore! Enjoy the festival!"

"Waah! A festival! Juvia loves festivals!" she exclaimed, fatigue disregarded as her eyes scanned the grandeur merriment. Then, her shoulders sagged and she frowned, "Too bad. We are too busy for a good cheer, aren't we, Gray-sama?"

He replied, "No one said we can't enjoy while we do our job, right?"

She nodded, "Hai. But, Gray-sama, your clothes-"

"Damn! Where did I leave those again?"

Juvia smiled as he hurriedly sought his discarded clothing. _This isn't a punishment after all. Isn't it?_

* * *

><p>Not long after, they have found the pieces on the list with much time to spare for strolling. They were now having a leisurely walk among the stalls and stands that sold random items from magical to standard. Juvia had seen talking ducks, moving dolls, glowing fishes and many more. But one item had her eyes caught. A tiny bottle as big as her thumb, it looked non magical but inside were little glass hearts that looked very much like crystals. She wanted it for herself but more importantly, she wanted to give it to him. Her eyes searched but found that he was nowhere in sight. <em>It will be a beautiful surprise present for Gray-sama. <em>

"Excuse me, miss," she called the attention of the store owner who was busy haggling with another customer. She was wearing a short purple dress and her short curly blonde hair bobbed as she shook her head at the buyer. After awhile, she yelled for another person, probably thinking that she will take longer.

This time, another girl turned to her with a rather forced smile, "Yes? May I help you?" She had long orange hair and large emerald green eyes. Though she wasn't sure, she may have seen pointed ears but shook it off as soon as she noticed her gawking.

"Ah. Yes. How much does this bottle cost?"

Her eyes gleamed, "That one is our bestseller. It costs 1,000,000 jewels"

Juvia almost dropped the bottle she was holding, "What? But that's expensive! Much more expensive than Juvia's rent!"

Her expression turned sour in an instant and her tone became uninterested, "Well, what did you expect? That bottle is not common. It can't be seen anywhere else. Of course, the price would be steep. Don't believe me? What do you see inside?" She explained all in one breath.

"Glass hearts?"

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously. What color are they?"

"What?" The question confused her. But when she glanced down, she saw the glass hearts turn to a bright and rich pink when before it was neutral and dull. "But how did that happen? Juvia was sure it was-"

"Colorless? Yes. It turns into a different color depending on the sentiment you feel for a certain person. You have been thinking about someone, haven't you?"

Juvia nodded.

"Well, pink means the throbbing beat or aching of sweet love. That's how you feel about him. He is a 'him', right?"

Her brows furrowed in frustration, "Gray-sama is a man!"

"That's not what I meant but what the hell. Are you buying or not?"

"It is costly but…" she pondered.

The girl leaned over the booth, showing her not-too-big cleavage. "You know, those are considered a token of love. Sooner or later, they will replace engagement rings," she coaxed. Her expertise in marketing was too evident that Juvia eventually gave in.

She expertly wrapped the bottle and exclaimed, "Alright! It works better with two people but good luck on your love life anyway, miss-?" She offered her hand for a hand shake.

"Juvia. And you are?"

This time, the girl grinned as they shook hands. Juvia noticed that she must be at least the same age as hers. "Nice to meet you. My name's Chocola. You know what, I like you, Juvia..."

"What? Sorry but Juvia already likes someone else and Juvia doesn't like girls. They don't feel as good inside," she explained casually.

Chocola's right eye twitched, "Uhhh...right"

"Nice to meet you though, Chocola. Juvia has to get going now but she hopes to see you again soon," with a final wave of farewell, they parted.

"Such a weird girl, considering herself as another person," she laughed.

A cough interrupted her personal joy. "How much is this?" a mildly deep voice asked. When she turned, she saw another customer and this one was cute. Too bad she already traded her heart for her love.

* * *

><p>Juvia was grinning as she held up the bottle for her to see. The hearts were a brilliant rose that it surely reflected her feelings towards him. "Pink…" She picked at the box until she found a card with the color and the definitions of each. "There is still red which means deep passionate love. That means Juvia doesn't…"<p>

"Juvia!" he called from behind. His voice had been engraved into her memory the moment she set eyes on him. She need not turn for she knew it was Gray. Immediately, she hid the gift.

"Gray-sama…"

"How was your stroll?" he asked.

She beamed, "It was nice. How about you, Gray-sama?"

He nodded in apprehension, "Fine. There will be fireworks soon".

Juvia awed at the word. Like a child, she animatedly talked about how beautiful fireworks were and that they were considered sky flowers in their town. "And Juvia really lov-"

"…Juvia?" he glanced at her, confused at her halt.

She stopped on her tracks and her gaze was locked. Every muscle tensed and stiffened. The second she saw that tall and slim posture, she knew it was him. The one that made her believe she made the heavens cry. The one who left her years ago. It couldn't be. But as soon as he felt the scrutinizing eyes and faced her, she was definitely and unmistakably sure. It was none other than…

"…Bora…"

Her ex.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Who knows those characters? (Disclaimer) They were from my favorite anime, Sugar Sugar Rune which is made by, correct me if I'm wrong,****Yukihiro Matsushita. Here, Chocola said she traded her heart, to whom? Pierre, of course! Gosh.**** I miss these guys. Sigh.**

**And. Bora? Gasp! What would happen?  
><strong>

**Fireworks. Fireworks. Fireworks. Any ideas? 'Cuz I have none. Hehe.  
><strong>


	8. Night of the blooming sky flowers

**A/N: Well, lookie here. My grades didn't plummet at all. In fact, the opposite happened. Oh yeah! Aside from history though (stupid teacher, grrr!). At any rate, I have a new laptop! Though it would give me more time to type/write, I can't promise that it would be that soon since we're on Psychiatric Rotation. Sigh. Oh well. Can't have all good news and none of the bad, can we? C'est la vie.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, 'kay? I'm only borrowing the characters. Hiro Mashima is the ultimate creator.**

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL<strong>

Chapter 8: Night of the blooming sky flowers

"Bora?" the man beside her asked. His face revealed utter confusion and bewilderment.

As for her, she couldn't say a thing. Words failed her. She stood there, motionless and mute.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked as he went in front of her, blocking her view from the approaching man. Her eyes met Gray's. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying; her attention went vague until...

"Juvia? Is that you?" his voice broke through her dazed state. Gray stepped aside and allowed her ex back into her field of vision.

He looked the same. Almost. That hair of dark blue was now cut short showing the tattoo on his forehead fully. He appeared more lean and well-built. Much to her chagrin, he became more attractive than he was before. Whether it was his aura or his charm, she couldn't tell but she may as well have guessed that it was **him** that was wholly appealing.

"Do you know him?" Gray murmured beside her. She didn't know why but she only gave him a glance and stepped in front of her ex.

"Bora-sam- I mean, Bora-san, long time no see," she stammered. Her breathing was unusually shallow and her palms were weirdly sweaty. Hasn't she experienced this only when her Gray-sama was around?

"Wow! You look great!" he said in full confidence. No wonder women flocked him. He wore confidence like second skin.

Amid her fluttering heart, she gave a nervous laugh, "Um, Bora-san looks great too. Did Bora-san work out?" As soon as the question went out, she immediately regretted it.

A hint of mischief and pride flashed on his face at her question. Leisurely, he scanned her from head to foot, "Yeah. You look...better too. And," his eyes flickered to Gray as if seeing him for the first time, "Who's he?"

She hesitated. What should she say? A friend? Guildmate? Crush? Future husband? Any one of those would be fine but why couldn't she just give a straight answer? Seconds ticked by. Her eyes darted to Gray for help.

And he offered it willingly, "I'm her boyfriend. And you are?" He had his arm around her shoulder then, offering comfort and much needed defense for what was to come.

Annoyance flickered openly on his face for an instant before it disappeared behind a chauvinistic grin. "Ahh. Juvia has found someone else"

Her hands clenched at that. It was as if he was implying that she'd die alone when he wasn't with her. She recalled now why she hated him. All those times of annoying pride and moments of irritating prejudice...

Bora folded his arms and looked down on her as if she was a little bug he could easily squash under his expensive leather shoe. Just like old times, she knew that he was going to belittle her next. A tactic he always used to reduce her self-confidence until there was almost nothing left. "Juvia...dear, why is it that it's not raining? I remember well that when we're together, I'd always get wet with rain. People were complaining that it was pretty depressing too"

Her teeth clenched. No doubt he was one of those 'people' he mentioned. He just knew how to hit a nerve and push her buttons and dangerously enough, he also knew that she wouldn't leave him. She was much too needy back then. But now, everything has changed. Fairy Tail changed her for the better.

Beside her, she sensed that Gray was also tense and ready to attack whenever she was so she edged closer and gave him a slight smile. He relaxed at the gesture but didn't smile back indicating that he was still wary.

"Tell me, how did you two get together? Did she stalk you too...Gray, was it?" he asked, mildly amused at the exchange.

She bit her lip, suddenly afraid. Gray noticed and gave her an assuring squeeze. "Stalk me? No, not at all" he answered coolly as if shrugging off the heavy stress. Juvia stared at him.

"Really? Why?" he challenged. "Could it be that she didn't find you worth stalking?"

"Probably...but it may also be because," He glanced at her back and said, "She didn't need to"

Bora scoffed loudly at this, "Tell me how you came to realize this. It might be amusing".

"None of your business," Gray snapped. His rudeness seemed to bug him too, Juvia noted.

The reply wavered his sense of humor as he stood straight and stared at Juvia right in the eye. "Is **this** better than me, Juvia?"

She had a feeling that he wanted her to beg for him and was expecting for an answer that would boost his self-esteem but she wasn't going to give him any. "Yes. In fact, anyone would be better than Bora-san-"

"How dare yo-" His eyes were blazing in anger at her first sentence.

She merely held up a hand and glared, "Juvia is not finished! Bora...teme has been nothing but a bad boyfriend, always seeking attention and other girls. Juvia remembers now that she was never happy with you. Bora-teme is a cold hearted and evil individual who doesn't deserve Juvia's love and..."

She turned to Gray, "Gray-sama is not better, he is the best. Juvia has seen the loveliness of the blue sky because of Gray-sama while Bora-teme..." she returned her glare at him "...has made the heavens even darker and gloomier, all the while hurting Juvia! Juvia doesn't need you, she never will!"

As she finished her speech, she couldn't help but feel as if a weight has been lifted off her chest. She wanted to say that a long time ago but never had courage to do so. But when Gray was with her, she felt she could do anything.

"Why you little bitch! When did you learn to talk like that? I'll show you how to respond to me," he raised his fist and Juvia closed her eyes, ready for the impact. But none came.

She opened her eyes to see Gray holding back Bora's fist with one hand. "Don't you talk to her like that. Or else"

Bora smirked, "Or else what? I'm a powerful wizard. You're merely-"

The next thing happened in a flash. Her ex flew a few feet away, tumbling over stalls and making a mess of everything. Gray, on the other hand, stood straight. "Apparently, not powerful enough"

"Gray-sama!" she gasped.

He stared at her, confused. "Didn't you want me to punch him?"

Laughing, she shook her head, "No, Gray-sama did it better than Juvia expected. Arigatou"

He smirked. "Let's go before I punch his lights out again"

She nodded and eagerly left with him.

* * *

><p>At a bench somewhere in Crocus, a couple sat in comfortable silence. The man had his hands resting behind his head while the girl watched the scene in front of her. In the lovely dusk glow, the unending varieties of flowers adorning the streets appeared surreal. The buildings seemed to have woken up with life along with the people sauntering ahead with their own businesses. People were happily chatting time away as if freedom was on their side. The wind was calm and so were they.<p>

Juvia sighed in contentment.

"Can I ask you something?" Gray asked, eying her.

She nodded.

"Why him?"

Unfortunately for him, Juvia didn't have an answer herself. Her gaze was locked on a couple not far away; she mused over the thought and settled for, "Maybe Juvia wants to be accepted by someone and Bora-san was luckily there" she gave a small pitiful laugh "Juvia couldn't choose because there was only Bora-san. No one else"

He was silent. His eyes on the same pair Juvia was intently observing.

They were a happy couple, nearly the same age as them or older and both were wearing foreign clothes. The girl had long pink hair and was very beautiful; the man also had long but purple hair. It was as if they were a match made in heaven. And to top it off, they were so blissful; their laughs infected others with a smile full of yearning for young sweet love.

"Lucky? He was a bastard," he only said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She smiled. "Yes. Juvia knew that even before"

"Then why?"

Sighing, she replied. "Has Gray-sama ever felt unwanted?" When his answer was only silent perplexity, she went on. "Juvia always felt that way. Everyone blamed Juvia for the depressing rain. No one wanted to be friends. So when, someone, anyone, would accept her, she'd agree to take the chance. Bora-san gave me that chance"

Gray absorbed what she said, contemplated all in stillness. At last, he said, "You don't feel that way now, right?"

The question wasn't exactly what she had expected. But he was right. She didn't feel isolated in any way at all. In fact, she felt the opposite: secured and safe within Fairy Tail and with him.

In answer, she glanced up to the darkening heavens and nodded. "Hai. Juvia doesn't feel that way. In fact, Juvia has never felt that way for a while".

He smirked. "Good 'cause Master wouldn't let you feel otherwise. Now," The Ice Mage stood up with his back to her, "We should go. There's a festival and I was taught to enjoy it". With that said, he turned to look at her.

When Juvia saw that discreet smirk, she beamed and took off with him. As they ambled towards the lantern-lit streets, they were oblivious to the loving stares of other couples.

"Don't they look happy, Gakupo-kun?" Luka, the pink-haired girl asked the man beside her with a sweet smile.

The man with the purple hair held her closer to his side and grinned at the couple strolling away, "They do. Remember when we used to be like that?"

She hummed in satisfaction at his gesture, "Yes, it felt as if it was only yesterday. But now, I never want to be just friends"

"They may also feel the same..."

* * *

><p>They were already at the central part of town wherein everyone in town has gathered for the fireworks display. In front lay the palace of the King of Fiore where the exhibit will be shown. Amid the countless population, a certain blunette was making her way through the crowd, suffocating while she was at it.<p>

"Kyaa! Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" she called to him after being held back by two dozen people.

"Where are you?" he yelled over the endless chatter while he stood on tiptoe to search for his comrade.

Juvia stretched her hand and waved for him to see. It was no use. With this huge amount of people, the fireworks won't be appreciated as much. To boot on, she was occasionally pushed and shoved. Oxygen was also limited with all the bodies rammed together.

She jolted when someone grabbed her arm and tugged her away from the scene. In panic, she tried to break free from the firm grasp but someone said in a gentle voice, "Relax. It's only me". It was Gray. Exhaling, she let him pull her to who-knows-where, feeling protected because he was there.

They stopped at a hill, somehow far away from the town that she felt disappointed. The area was cold and dark, the only light being the moon and the million diamonds that glittered the night. She didn't mind much that the man she loves drags her into the middle of nowhere. Though as pleasing as that sounds, she also really wanted to catch a sight of the fireworks. It's been a very long time.

Juvia was tired as they trekked and kept her breathing even as much as she could. "Gray...sama...what...are...we...doing...here?" she asked in between pants.

He, in contrast, appeared tireless, "You'll see".

And in cue, it started. The familiar whistle and a muffled blast caught her attention and she turned to see it happen. The first firework plunged into the sky and shattered the infinite darkness. It led to more splendid explosions. A wonderful array of colors exhibited the sky. With magic, not only were there shapes but also various objects and words as if written by the gods themselves. The view left her breathless and awestruck.

She tightened her hold and stiffened impulsively when she noticed that their hands, his and Gray, were still entwined, forgotten amidst the beauty beheld in front of their eyes. She glanced at him and he eyed her back with a grin.

_Did Gray-sama forget too? If not, then, Juvia can die now. _She thought with her heart fluttering in frenzy.

She smiled from ear to ear. Not only that, she gave a shiver of delight at the contact. _Gray-sama, can you hear Juvia's heart? It is beating for you..._

_ Juvia knows now that it was not love she felt earlier with Bora, it was fear of rejection. Again._ "Next time..." he started although his eyes were transfixed above, "Don't find love. Let it find you"

His words stunned her. _But, isn't it certain? Love and Juvia has found Gray-sama._

With a smile, she joked, "Juvia didn't know Gray-sama has this side to him"

He gave a slight laugh, "I'm not the smartest man but I know what love is"

The last sparklers were shot, enveloping the gloomy night in a magnificent glow. The sky flowers bloomed its last, leaving an enchanting trail of sparks and fluttering down into nihility.

And as if the magic of love was bounded by the fireworks, Gray removed his hand from hers. Yet the grin remained. "How's that for a view?" he said with pride.

She could only stare at him. Juvia only wanted to do one thing but should she take the chance? He might…But then, she thought, _To seas with this. _

Without another breath, she threw herself to him and encircled her hands around his neck. "Thank you, Gray-sama," she whispered. Lightly, she sensed his hand on top of her head and the other at her back.

He didn't utter a single word. Nevertheless, she knew what he wanted to say. _Now, can__ you hear Juvia's heart, Gray-sama?_

* * *

><p>The next day, Juvia and Gray groggily found themselves both seated beside each other at the train to the next town. Turns out, the fireworks marked the end of the festival and most people were returning to their homelands which made the train and the station busy and full. Across them, an old couple was busily talking among themselves.<p>

Juvia managed to force an eye open and saw a man roaming around with a camera and snapping pictures at everyone. She couldn't care less, all she wanted was a well deserved shut-eye. They both spent the night roaming the town for other wonders that they hadn't had much time to sleep. She looked to her right and saw that Gray was already snoozing. When the train begun to move, she blacked out herself.

In her dream, though, she saw Bora's face outside the train, watching her leave. He mouthed her name.

"Attention…arriving…town…" the voice kept repeating. The rest of the words, she had a hard time understanding. _What is this dream? It's so…_

"Miss. Wake up," another voice said.

_Leave Juvia alone. Juvia is still sleepy. _She wanted to say it but all that came out was a mumble.

This time, that someone was nudging her, "Miss, wake up. We have arrived"

She couldn't, wouldn't wake up. No one can make her. Her pillow was comfortable as it is. Warm and smelled entirely of Gray. _Chotto matte._ She allowed herself to peek and saw that it was indeed Gray her head was resting on. He, contrariwise, was sound asleep. His face was up close that she ached to get even nearer. Just a little more and they'll be…

"Miss?" someone called again, desperate for her attention.

Reluctantly, she turned to him. He was the photographer from earlier, a man in late forties with a camera hung around his neck. "Yes?"

"We've arrived. Here's your complimentary photograph courtesy of Crocus," the man handed her a piece of glossy paper. The picture was taken when they were asleep with Juvia's head comfortably placed on Gray's shoulder. Gray, on the other hand, rested his head on top of Juvia's. Both eyes were closed and the image emanated a certain aura that gives you the idea of love. They really did look like a couple that Juvia could only gape.

"I hope you don't mind that I took it while you were sleeping. But if you don't like it, I could take one now," he said.

She smiled then, "No, Juvia likes this so much. Thank you".

He nodded and left. Just then, Gray shifted and stretched. As he yawned, Juvia had already hidden the photo. "We're already here? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Anoo…Juvia was about to wake Gray-sama," she mumbled.

"Oh. Let's go then," he said as he gathered their things.

Juvia breathed a sigh of relief as he remained unaware of the picture. _ It is better for Gray-sama not to know. Gray-sama might get angry._

While they were leaving the station, he muttered, "Isn't there supposed to be a free photo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, I wanted for Gray to get one photo as well but I had other plans. Tee hee. The loyal readers will know soon. Very soon. Since I'm planning to end it in maybe 15 chapters? I don't know. I had another idea for GruVia which is a sequel to Fairy Tale but I would publish it after a NaLu fic. So yeah. It's still in working progress. **

**Disclaimer: By the way, anyone know who Luka and Gakupo are? If you do, then awesome! I don't have any rights to them. They're just having a cameo because well, I love Luka. **

**That is all, folks! See ya next time! **


	9. Amidst madness

**A/N: I know I should apologize...again but I realized that if I do, you'll just get bored since I'm going to be doing a lot of it soon. In any case, I believe I promised a Lisanna and Natsu scene...and here it is. Let's start now, shall we? This one is shorter, btw. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (includes this chapter and the rest): Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's Hiro Mashima's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 9: Amidst madness

"We're back!" a weirdly cheerful tone reverberated across the walls of the renovated building. All heads turned. At the entrance, a man with dark hair stood with a curvy blunette. Behind the pair was a cart loaded of unidentified objects.

"Gray! Juvia! Finally!" an even curvier blonde said as she reached them. Obviously, she was happy to see the couple. The reason, though, is unknown.

Gray smiled at his comrade, "Lucy, long time no see. What did we miss?"

As if the magic words were said, Lucy's smile dropped to a flat line. "Well…"

Just then, the knight appeared with her usual strict demeanor. "Gildarts is back," she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"What for? I thought he was going to finish another ten-year quest," the Ice Mage said as he let go of his own baggage.

Juvia, who was previously ignored, turned to speak, "Gildarts? The strongest mage of Fairy Tail?"

The three turned to her, regarding her presence for the first time.

Lucy nodded, "He was going to finish it but when he heard about the play, he…"

Her sentence was cut mid-off with a loud yell at the stage. "Old man! Will you PLEASE get off the stage! Damn it! We're practicing!" It was Cana, the card reader and her apparent anger was directed towards Gildarts, who was also secretly her father. Everyone, except the four at the entrance, went on with their business seemingly ignorant of what was happening.

A vein evidently protruded at Erza's forehead as she said, "He has been the usual cause of trouble here at the theater. Always…breaking…things" The redhead was controlling her anger as best as she could; with her gripped hands and gritted teeth, it was becoming futile.

"Why is he here?" Gray asked.

Lucy and Erza looked at him and chorused, "To support Cana"

Again, he asked, "Why?"

"Because…he just wants to? We don't even know. It happened all of a sudden. We were having a pool party and then, he appeared, hugged Cana and ruined the theater at the second day…unintentionally, though," Lucy fidgeted as she explained. She knew, of course, that Gildarts was there for his daughter.

"Oh. So that is why the building seems weird. Juvia thought the hole on the roof was for aerial view," Juvia laughed awkwardly. The heads turned upwards. Indeed, there was a huge hole almost reaching the edges of the ceiling.

Erza's jaw dropped, "That wasn't there this morning!" Just then, a barrel fell in front of them. Out of which spilled unidentified white fluid that appeared like…

"WHO THE FUCK EXCHANGED MY BEER INTO MILK? IF I EVER FIND OUT, I WILL DRILL THAT PERSON'S FUCKING BRAIN OUT USING MY FUCKING MIDDLE FINGER! FUCK!" Cana yelled again. Her stance indicated that she was angry. That and the steam coming out of her nose.

"Cana, you shouldn't use 'fuck', it's a bad word. And damn it, will you drink your milk? It's healthier!" Gildarts raised his tone all the same.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING SWITCHED THEM? AND 'DAMN' IS A FUCKING BAD WORD!"

"DAMN IS NOT A BAD WORD. IT'S IN THE DAMNED DICTIONARY! DAMN IT!"

As the argument wore on, Gray asked, "Was it always like this?"

The Stellar Mage nodded sadly as Erza marched towards the quarreling father and daughter. "Oi! Stop your yelling and go back to work!"

"How can I? This…THIS PERSON SWITCHED MY FUCKING BEER!" Cana yelled, not at Erza but at her father.

"I told you. IT IS DAMNED HEALTHIER THAN YOUR DAMNED SHITTY BEER! AND STOP DAMNED CURSING! DAMN IT!" He yelled back.

With a defeated sigh, Erza rubbed her temples and left, "I'm going to fix the roof while trying to not murder the both of you".

"Anyway, where's the idiot Natsu?" Gray asked.

The Stellar Mage shrugged, "Don't know. He was here a minute ago. Maybe he's off sleeping somewhere"

"I'm going to look for him. How about you?" he turned to ask Juvia.

She, on the other hand, was preoccupied by an object at her hand and jerked when he asked a question. "Ah. Anooo, Juvia will help over the food committee. It's been long since Juvia has made lemonade," she replied with a grin.

He smirked, said, "Okay then. Later", waved once then left. The rain woman could only gaze at his retreating back.

_Does Gray-sama know that even simple words can cause unusual rumblings in Juvia's belly? It's like Gray-sama has the password to Juvia's secured heart. Sigh._

"A lot has happened, huh?" a voice broke through her thoughts. It was her love rival, Lucy.

Her brow rose in challenge, "Yes, a lot has happened. Is Lucy jealous?"

Surprisingly, the Stellar Mage laughed. "Juvia, I don't like Gray that way. When will you ever believe me?"

Her eyes dug into her brown ones, searching for little white lies and huge black truths. "Juvia knows this is a plot to overthrow Juvia out of Gray-sama's heart"

"But-"

"Juvia will not believe you until she has proof. Goodbye, Whip Wielder, Lucy" With that said, she stormed off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later…<strong>

"Damn, I can't find the flame-brain," Gray sighed, "I'll pick a fight with someone else then"

But as he turned to leave, a certain long table caught his eye. Something was moving under it and that something was…snoring?

Slowly, he approached it. When he was in front, he lifted the table cloth with caution. His eyes widened at the sight for a moment. And as he gathered his wits, he left with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day...<strong>

A white-haired lady was calling out a certain Dragon Slayer's name repeatedly, "Natsu! Natsuuuuu!" Along with her cries, she walked around the building, searching for his bubblegum hair. When he didn't show up, she sighed. "I wonder where Natsu is. Maybe he's destroying a town somewhere? Sigh. I was really hoping to see him too"

Defeated, she dragged her feet towards the long table and grabbed a glass of water when suddenly, something grabbed her foot. Her scream was muffled by a hand. The other hand was now snaking around her waist. With one swift move, she was hauled under the thick table cloth. As darkness enveloped her, fear pumped through her veins. This attacker, how dare he? At the middle of the guild, no less. That only meant two things. One, he was really stupid to attack directly under Fairy Tail's nose or two, he was confident of his magic that he can manage a group of Fairy Tail mages.

Lisanna edged sideways only to be hindered by the leg table. She needed to confront this attacker soon. "Who are you?" she managed to squeak.

"Eh? Lisanna? Did I grab the wrong person?" the person asked, confused. His voice was croaky and rough yet undeniably male, she didn't recognize him at all.

She gripped her hands and prepared to counterattack, not that he already harmed her. "I'm Lisanna. Who are **you**?" she asked again.

"N-Natsu," with his reply, a burst of flame appeared on his hand, illuminating his face. Her eyes adjusted to the soft glow. She was huddled at the corner while Natsu was awkwardly leaning towards her.

"Natsu!" she yelled but he quieted her immediately. Lisanna lowered her voice and asked, "Why is your voice like that? And why are you hiding down here?"

He relaxed and sat cross-legged across her, "Well, remember when you made me drink fuel yesterday? That's why my voice's hoarse".

"Oh about that. I'm really sorry, Natsu, I was only trying to make you sick," she pouted at the dark. "Just like Juvia did with Gray"

Weirdly enough, he snickered, "Pfffttt. I thought you wanted to kill me"

"Of course not. I couldn't possibly kill you with-"

At that moment, someone passed by and Lisanna's mouth was again immediately covered by Natsu's hand. His breath brushed her cheek in the most subtle and electrifying way as he hushed her. The shadow was passing by, agonizingly slow. Heavy thuds of iron clad boots echoed. And her voice, deep and terrifying, shouted the Dragon Slayer's name like a curse.

"Where the hell's Natsu?" Erza yelled so hard that even the earth shook and the floors vibrated.

When no one answered, she pounded the table which, in turn, cracked at the impact. Underneath, the couple shook in fear. At her gesture, everyone began to shower her with answers, useless and out-of-this-world answers.

"In his pants!"

"In your lovely heart, Erza!"

"Eating flames in Edolas"

"Doing math!"

"Don't hurt me!"

"It's my birthday today!"

"I sometimes drink way too much lemonade..."

"Under that table, cowering in fear with a girl," someone replied in one huff. The knight marched towards him and with hands on hips, laughed on his face, "That is by far the most outrageous answer I have ever heard" and left, still laughing. "Maybe he's outside, I'll check. If anyone finds him, report to me straightaway," she announced as she went.

When the dark and forbidding aura faded, the pair let out a sigh of relief. "Why is Erza looking for you, Natsu?" Lisanna whispered.

She felt him shrug, "She wants me to practice"

"Oh..." she said in a small voice "...So, we're stuck here, aren't we?"

"Huh? You don't have to. I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the day for all I know," the Dragon Slayer replied.

Lisanna giggled slightly, "Natsu, I've been away for years...one day is hardly troublesome for me..."

"Hey...If I disappear again sometime...you know where to find me, right?" Even in the shadows, she could feel his warm smile.

"Right. I'll come and find you..." As those words were said, her breath left her for she was pulled by Natsu in a tight embrace. Lisanna couldn't help but smile and held him back.

"Lisanna...you'll never disappear again...will you?" he whispered.

Sensing deep sadness and fear in his voice, she replied, "If I could...I won't..."

"Promise me," his hold got tighter seemingly not letting go.

"I promise...After all, I still have to be your wife," she added in a happier tone.

He laughed, "Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>At present time...<strong>

Juvia was preparing her ever-so-famous lemonade when all of a sudden, she tripped, sending cups flying into various directions. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a leg peeking under the table. She knew whose leg it was and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Nobody spills Juvia's lemonade, whether it's an accident or not..." she muttered.

But when she pulled the cloth rather harshly, a gasp left her lips. Under the table was a couple, one of white hair and the other of pink. They were huddled in the seclusion of the wooden furniture and was intertwined in a cuddle. Lisanna's head was on top of Natsu's chest. Their hands were locked in a tight clasp. Even though the light was meager to see much of anything, she knew they were both happy and contented.

The rain woman smiled, "Juvia will yell at you later, Natsu" she said as she let go of the cloth. Slowly, she pushed Natsu's leg so that no one would trip again.

* * *

><p>As all of you may probably well know about Fairy Tail, the day will not end without any sign of a ruckus. Which brings us back to this certain kind of, well, ruckus.<p>

No one knows how it started. Maybe it was because someone called another a "flaming idiot" or the other calling that someone an "icy exhibitionist" or...you know...some other way a normal fight can start.

So, here they are, the Fairy Tail members beating the crap out of each other. Picture it. Plates flying, tables breaking, glasses melting, stomachs rumbling, strawberries...growing? Wait, no, seriously. Everything was in friggin' chaos that all you can see is a big cloud of dust and some anatomical parts of the body sometimes peeking out.

How did Natsu wake up? Well, Gray tripped on his foot causing the table to tumble over which exposed his habit of sleeping in practice and fortunately, Erza was there. Long story short, she was pissed. And Natsu was angry at Gray for waking him up and Gray was mad at Natsu for making him trip in a relatively humiliating fashion.

But the interesting part, besides the weirdly creative curses, was what our main female protagonist found amid the pandemonium.

* * *

><p>Juvia was hanging on to the top of a pillar, trying to search for her beloved in the midst of the disorder, confusion, bedlam, anarchy, etc. Instead of finding Gray, she spotted a familiar glossy portrait. As she squinted her eyes to hopefully see better, she realized that it was her picture. The one which showed herself leaning on to Gray in a very sweet and lover-like manner. So, she panicked.<p>

_Oh no! If Gray-sama sees that, he might get mad. But how should Juvia get it? Going out there would be suicide._

It really was. Not only was there fire breaking out in almost every part of the building, there was also an avalanche about to happen. Don't ask me how it's possible, the only reason I could give you is that it's Fairy Tail, anything can happen.

But when she thought back on what had happened in the past few days, the smiles, the laughs, the hug and many more, she realized she really had to retrieve it. She was almost sure that a single picture can ruin their- or her progress.

_This is for Juvia and Gray-sama's future children! Juvia can do this!_

She inhaled and cried out for battle. What happened out there was too gruesome to describe but at the end, she completed her mission with only a couple of hairs, a shoe and her hat lost...and the strap of her bra was weirdly undone.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills...<strong>

Juvia had just finished unpacking her stuff when suddenly, a familiar glossy portrait fell out of her suitcase. It showed Juvia leaning on to Gray in a very sweet and lover-like manner.

"But didn't Juvia put this in her..."

In utter confusion, she took out the tattered and torn dress she wore earlier that day and checked the pockets. Sure enough, the brutalized version of it was there.

"Why are there two pictures? There wasn't any other person but..."

She need not ask for she already knew the answer.

"...Gray-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh! Finally over! Kyaa! You don't know how long I pondered over this. Oh and sorry about the babbling part, I've been watching too much sitcom, I won't mention the show 'cuz I don't know if it's allowed. **

**What will happen in Chapter 10? Hmmm. I think I already have an idea. Stay tuned! And, believe me, it's nearly over. I promise :)  
><strong>


	10. Stalker become stalked

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Curious about the title? Yeah, me too. **

**I had to publish this as soon as possible for tomorrow, we're off to the beach! Who knows if it has wifi? And I'm not taking a chance of putting you further into delay.  
><strong>

**But let's not get into details now and let's head on to the tenth chapter! Can I get a whoop who-Eh, that sucked. Here's a plate of cookies while you're reading :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 10: Stalker become stalked

_Should Juvia tell Gray-sama? Yes, she probably should but then, maybe he'll get angry. Maybe he won't…or…he will. But what about all the progress Juvia has made? It might all go to waste! Or maybe it will be strengthened if Juvia tells the truth. What if...But if..._

Juvia struggled against her inner conflict as she paced and paced and paced and…um…oh yeah, paced. It was a good thing that Gray wasn't around for she could barely keep everything bottled up.

Gajeel spotted her a meter away, with her lips pouted, brows furrowed and hands gripped at her sides. Curious, he approached her. "Oi rain woman! You ate somethin' bad?"

At the voice of his comrade, she stopped, "Ah. Gajeel-kun. No, Juvia did not eat something bad…in fact, she did not eat at all".

The Iron Dragon Slayer groaned, "Is this about that exhibitionist again?"

"Oh! Gajeel-kun! You should listen to Juvia's problems!" she said as she threw himself at him, begging.

He caught her in mid-air with his hand on her face, "Pass. Get someone else. I need to rebuild the theater".

After the riot that suddenly broke out yesterday, the theater was in shambles and they had to begin from scratch. From Juvia's point of view, it was the most epic and perilous fights Fairy Tail ever had. And the payment for it was their hard work which was Master Makarov's gift.

The rain woman sighed, "Yes, you are right. Juvia should find someone else to share her problems with". As she began to walk away, Gajeel held her arm in friendly comfort.

"Y'know what, just don't think about it too much," he said.

"Not think about it?"

"Yup. Gotta go, sprinkler," he sauntered off.

Her ears perked at that last word, "Sprinkler? Gajeel-kun! Not another nickname!"

"Gihihihi. Think I like this one better," he snickered, "Remember, sprinkler, don't worry your little noggin and stop thinking about that stripper" and disappeared behind the humongous wooden doors.

She sighed, _Gajeel-kun might be right. Juvia shouldn't think about it much._

* * *

><p><strong>Five agonizingly long minutes later...<strong>

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhh! Juvia cannot do this any longer! Not thinking about it makes Juvia think about it more! Stupid dumb Gajeel! Always giving bad advices!" she screamed at the middle of the guild.

All and sundry stared at her with mildly interested looks after all, this was a normal happening at Fairy Tail. Sometimes members get insanely drunk, sometimes they start a crazy riot and others, well, they simply go mad. The sane and uninvolved ones learned to get concerned only if someone was on the verge of dying, someone outrageously rich got kidnapped or Mirajane suddenly gave away free beers...or somebody else other than Gray, strips.

At the bar, Mirajane gently expressed her concern, "Oh dear, Juvia seems distressed with matters concerning the heart"

Her little sister nodded. "Yeah. I'll go help her, Mira-nee," she said as she stood up and approached Juvia with a huge grin.

"Juvia, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Gray?" Lisanna asked when she was beside her.

"How did Lisanna know it was about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

Lisanna smiled wider, "I'm a girl, I know things. Come on, let's take a walk so you can tell me all about it".

"Is it really alright for Lisanna to listen to Juvia's ramblings?"

"Of course! And afterwards, I'll tell you something about me and..." she glanced around to see if there was anyone around to hear her and seeing there was none, she whispered, "...Natsu"

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Lisanna should share the good news now and Juvia's depressing problems after"

"No, I'll tell you later so it would cheer you up". The white-haired mage held her by the elbows and led her through the exit.

Juvia smiled, "Lisanna is right. Let us be sad and cheery after...like the wonderful gems of the ocean sinking deep into the abyss and rising up to kiss the sun!"

"...Eh? Um...maybe...but let's just stick to being sad and cheery, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the park...<strong>

Both were seated on a bench as Juvia poured all her guts out to Lisanna. She told of all the events that had happened since the announcement of Master Makarov's incoming birthday. From the unnecessary but shocking touches, her fainting incident, the exchange of words of love, the day when they were drenched with rain, Gray's sickness, Bora's appearance and again, her Gray-sama's chivalry, the bottle of hearts and recently, the discovery of an identical picture. And as she went deeper and further into her guts, her listener's expression grew more profound. Finally, she had finished her tale...

".Gosh! He is so totally into you, Juvia!" she gleefully concluded, "What are you going to do next?"

Juvia blinked at her, "But...Juvia thought...Isn't Lisanna supposed to help Juvia?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Huh." she said awkwardly.

"Well? What should Juvia do?" the blunette asked desperately.

Lisanna placed her finger on her chin in though and Juvia could only wait. At first, she was patient but when it took her over half an hour to think, she exploded. "Lisanna! Are you going to help Juvia or not?"

She jumped at Juvia's outburst, "Eep! Juvia, you scared me! Oh right. We were thinking about your problem"

"What? Wasn't Lisanna doing that all this time?"

Lisanna scratched her head in shame, "Um, hehe, actually, I drifted into a daydream. Sorry"

The rain woman exhaled deeply, "It's no use. Juvia's problem has no solution and-"

Her words were cut off by someone calling, "Hey Lisanna! Lisanna!"

"Ah! It's Natsu!" Lisanna grinned as she waved for him like a madman then she gasped, "That's right! We have to go somewhere today! Gosh, I completely forgot"

"Lisanna can go with Lizard. It's okay with Juvia," she said in a low voice.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia. I promise I'll help you when I get back. Promise," Lisanna said hurriedly.

* * *

><p>The blunette could only stare at their adjacent bodies. <em>How Juvia envy them. They express their love so openly not afraid of the consequences and- Huh? Did Juvia hear something?<em>

She turned around to confirm her thought. But there was nothing except bushes and shrubs and Bora's head peeking out. What?

"Kyaaaaaaammmffff! Mfff! Umph!" she had started to scream but Bora's hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Juvia, please, don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you," he consoled.

She glared at him as hard as she could, "Umph! Mmmfff!"

He stared at her with gentle eyes, "I couldn't really understand what you're saying right now so I'm going to let you go. But if I remove my hand, you won't scream. Do we understand each other?"

Juvia nodded, still throwing him a death glare.

Slowly, Bora took away his hand. As soon as he did, Juvia jumped as far away as possible. "What is Bora doing here?"

He, in turn, sat on the bench she previously occupied. "I...wanted to see you"

"Wha-What?" she stammered.

"I followed you here, Juvia...wait, no, that was an understatement...I **stalked** you," he laughed though his eyes were unusually sad._  
><em>The rain woman relaxed when she saw her ex-boyfriend looking defeated and tired. "Why would Bora-san do that?"

It took a moment for him to think of an answer. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend ever and you probably hate me for what I did at Crocus but..." his eyes met hers "...the thing is..."

Her heart pounded against her chest. This wasn't what she thinks it is...is it?

"...I want you back, Juvia..." he finished.

Juvia could swear her heart skipped a beat at this significant turn of events. She closed her gaping mouth, swallowed and said, "Is-Is this a-a- Is this a-"

"No. It's not a joke. I'm sorry for what I did, Juvia," his eyes were sincerely pleading, "Please, will you take me back?"

She swayed at her feet and Bora was quickly there to help her. Laughing softly, he asked, "Is it really that hard to digest? Come on, sit here". He guided her to the same bench. Juvia sat with a heavy thump.

"Why now?" she breathed.

He positioned himself beside her, close but not too close. He exhaled, "When I saw you before I had this...feeling"

"Feeling?"

"Yes, feeling. Feeling that I...want you close, that I want you beside me, that I want you with me, that I-"

"Want Juvia to have that same feeling for Bora?" she finished for him.

He glanced at her and smiled, "Yes. I want you to feel the same way for me but when you introduced him, I got insanely jealous" he added with a smirk, "And you know I'm not the jealous type"

"Maybe Bora-san didn't care enough for Juvia to be jealous," she said sadly.

Bora didn't have an answer because both knew she was right. He didn't really have any affection for her back then, hell, he wouldn't probably even know she was around if the rain didn't follow her. All he could say was, "I'm sorry"

"Juvia forgives you...but...Gray-sama will-"

"About him. I heard your talk with your friend," he said. "I was hiding there all this time," Bora nodded towards the clump of bushes.

She looked away. It was embarrassing enough that Gray had to lie for her, Bora finding out is worse. "So Bora-san knows..." she said.

"Yes but I understand why you did that...I was nothing short of a jerk"

She smiled, "Juvia agrees completely"

This time, Bora faced her and held both her hands, "If you won't be my girlfriend then please, give me a chance. Just one chance. I'll prove to you that I've changed and I can do better, if not the best. Please, Juvia..."

His actions stunned her. _Bora-san was never like this before. Should Juvia give him a chance? But what about Gray-sama? He matters more to Juvia. For the past week, Gray-sama was kind and considerate. Juvia may even be falling in..._

"Please..." he said as he clenched her hands tighter.

"...Um..."

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater...<strong>

Natsu sat upright, "Huh? What was that just now? Oi Gajeel!"

"Yeah, I sensed it," the Iron Dragon Slayer said.

Lucy came up to him and asked, "What is it, Natsu?"

"We sense a disturbance in the air," Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy chorused.

At that very moment, Juvia entered with a solemn face. Lisanna ran towards her and said enthusiastically, "Juvia! Wanna talk now?"

She gave her a brief nod.

* * *

><p>The duo settled at an almost cleared-out corner while the rest of everyone re-hammered, re-screwed and repainted pretty much all the stuff at the now and once again dilapidated building.<p>

"You have a what with who?" the white-haired mage practically shrieked her question.

Juvia reveled in her thoughts, the surrealism of it all still tugging at her sanity, "...Juvia has a date with her ex"

"But why? I thought-There was so much development between you and Gray!" Lisanna wailed.

"Juvia knows but Juvia is still isn't sure if there is a possibility…"

"Of what? Of you and Gray getting together? Of course there is! Don't ignore the signs, Juvia!" she pleaded for her friend's sake.

Juvia glanced at her and bitterly smiled, "Tell Juvia that Lisanna wasn't treated the same by Gray-sama and Juvia will take it all back..."

She stopped at that, "W-Well, he **is** nice to me but that doesn't mean-"

"Yes, it does. Gray-sama treats everyone the same. Juvia…knows that now…" the rain woman stood up from the pile of broken furniture she was sitting and added, "…Juvia has to go. Lisanna can tell me her story some other time…" then left.

When the door opened, Lisanna was immediately taken aback by the fierce wind that greeted her. She saw that the sky has darkened which emitted a bleak aura, the rain was threatening to fall in a mighty downpour.

Her eyes were locked on Juvia's departing back, "Juvia…"

* * *

><p>The blunette gazed at darkening sky, the endless blue stretching towards the horizon and back at her feet soaked in saline water. The wind was chilly and Juvia felt wonderfully numb. This was what she needed the most. To relax and clear away her muddled thoughts beside or on the sea. Water calms her like a steaming mug chocolate on a wintry day or a strawberry ice cream on a searing afternoon because the sea is comparable to a world where all her problems drown away.<p>

But some days it's not enough.

This was one of those days.

Juvia breathed in the salty air and closed her eyes.

"Rain, Rain, go away

Come again another day

Little children wants to play

Rain, Rain, go away"

"Rain, Rain, go away

Come again another day

When Juvia's prince will come and say

'Will you be my date today?'"

As her song ended, the words and the hum drifted with the breeze. At that moment, the rain fell. Sluggishly at first then later, into a desolating deluge.

_Is Gray-sama still Juvia's prince?_

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Ooooo~ Angsty and Lisanna is kinda annoying here, isn't she? And were you expecting Bora to be the stalker I mentioned? If not then awesome! <strong>

**By the way, I'm looking for the reviewer who mentioned that I should play with Bora's character more. If you're reading this, did I let you down? If not then super awesome! :D**

**Keep the reviews coming, you guys! I love the way it feels inside my tummy. Y'know, all mushy and gooey and...huh...maybe I just have a stomach problem *shrugs* See ya real soon! ...Or not...**

**Heeey, I just noticed that Gray wasn't in this chapter. Imma use that fact in the future :)  
><strong>

**On another matter, Happy Summer, Philippines!  
><strong>

***Thesaurus: all and sundry = everyone, everybody**


	11. Trip over

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Sooo~ I've been taking driving lessons this summer and my instructor scares me. I mean, we nearly hit five cars including a ten-wheeler but that isn't so bad, right? He didn't need to scold me and shake that bald head of his in disappointment. Grrrr! **

***cough* *cough* Sorry to rant. Plate of cookies, anyone?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 11: Trip over

Juvia tied the ribbon which held the guild's insignia tighter as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing much had changed, of course. That is, if you count the slightly visible trace of sadness in her eyes and the trivial frown of her lips. As usual, her sentiment was imitated by the weather.

Grey. Everything it seemed was grey. The sun has once again vanished under the storm clouds which gave the world a sickly grey color.

Bitterly, she sighed, "Why is Juvia sad? Maybe Juvia is having one of those pre-m-Ah yes! pre-monsteral syndrome that Mira-san mentioned...But-" she groaned, "Why did Juvia accept that date all of a sudden? Juvia felt sorry for Bora-san that she said yes...Anoo, I wonder what Gray-sama will say if he knew...No worries! Juvia will cancel after today's rehearsal. So for now, Juvia wants to see Gray-sama and if Juvia is lucky, Gray-sama might be taking his pants off too! Kyaaa! Gray-sama, wait for Juvia!"

With her mind set and a determined wide smile plastered on her face, she headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater...<strong>

The redheaded knight has already started fuming over poor members and the rest has begun working to repair the damages done. Juvia spotted Gray at the stage, grumbling and half-naked. _Gray-sama is still wearing pants. Sigh. But it is still early, maybe Gray-sama will take it off later. _As she went over, she was hindered by Lucy.

"Juvia, is it true?" she asked.

The rain woman blinked. "Is what true?"

"You have a date with your ex?" Lucy's eyes were wide curiosity and surprise.

"H-How did Lucy know? And who else knows?" She nearly demanded; her voice quivered as the question left her lips. It was better if her Gray-sama didn't know so that she may escape the explanation and still prove her loyalty. Their progress of love is in risk.

"Everyone knows. Bora appeared earlier and asked that you may be excused from your practice. Erza refused saying there was too much work for-"

Juvia interrupted after the words sunk in. "BORA-SAN DID WHAT?"

Lucy stepped back at the sudden outburst. "H-He asked for permission from Er-Erza...?"

_Oh no. Gray-sama...Gray-sama...knows that Juvia is unfaithful! Juvia has to explain!_

Without finishing their conversation, Juvia darted off to the Ice Make mage. "Gray-samaaaaaaaa!"

At the sound of her voice, Gray glanced over his shoulder with brows raised. "Juvia?" She was running at a dangerous speed towards him and he didn't know why. "Hey Juvia! Slow down! You might trip on-" Just as he said the words, it happened. The blunette's foot caught on a fallen streamer which sent her flying over the stage and landed on the newly reconstructed backdrop.

Gray jumped at the impact near him. When the rubble eased, he shouted, "Juvia! Are you alright? Where are you?" Quickly, he started removing the dirt and broken pieces of wood. He saw a dash of blue hidden under the pile of debris and not a moment too soon at that. After unearthing the dizzied Juvia, Gray shook her shoulders, "Juvia! Are you okay?"

She mumbled, "...Eeeehhh...Gray-sama...stop sh-shaking Juvia...Juvia sees stars..." in a whisper, she added, "and naked Gray-samas.."

He gathered her in his arms carefully. The last part he didn't get, "What?"

"N-Nothing..." she muttered.

"How do you feel?" Aside from the fact that she was at the border of consciousness and catalepsy, there was no indication that she was badly injured.

Juvia sighed, "Lightheaded but fine"

He was momentarily relieved by her answer. "Rea- Oh fuck! Your head's bleeding!" True enough, a streak of dark red fluid was streaming down her face.

"Maybe Juvia is just leaking," she joked as she reached for the wound.

Gray held her wrist to stop her from hurting herself even more. "Shut up and let me take care of that"

"Goodie! There are five Gray-samas!" Juvia clapped in glee.

"And you're hallucinating...at least, you're happy. Damn it, where's my shirt?" He fumbled under the wreckage to search for his discarded clothing. All the while, some members were approaching including the seething Erza. Gajeel was immediately on his side.

"The fuck happened to her? Seen your 'thing' again?" he asked. Though the statement was funny, the Iron Dragon Slayer's face was serious.

"No. She tripped," he answered.

Gajeel's eyes snapped back to him, "You fucking serious? She tripped and this happened?"

Gray sighed, "Yeah"

As he handed Gray a piece of torn cloth, he grumbled. "Women. Fucking dangerous species, aren't they?"

He answered with a laugh. Gray had said something else but Juvia couldn't anymore decipher or hear for she drifted off to the darkness. She wasn't sure but Gajeel's eyes went wide. What could he have said?

* * *

><p>Juvia's eyes opened to see an old man with a bushy mustache standing on a stool and leaning close to her face. "She isn't dead, is she?" he asked.<p>

"No, Master. She's just sleeping," a soft female voice replied.

He nodded, "And all this just because she saw his...'thing'?"

The voice giggled, "That's what Gajeel-kun said, Master".

"Aish. That boy should really stop stripping," the old man shook his head.

At the sound of everyone around her, Juvia lurched forward. "Ice!" But, as soon as she sat up, a splitting headache followed. She felt her head and found that it was covered in bandages and a spot was moist.

"Juvia, how are you feeling?" Makarov questioned. His tone was full of concern and worry, just like a parent would with his child.

"Um, Juvia feels fine. A little queasy but fine," she replied with a smile.

Master Makarov released a sigh of relief as soon as he heard. "Good. We were worried that you'd get a permanent damage"

"Juvia, remember to report to us if something unusual happens. Alright?" Mirajane softly put in.

She nodded. "Thank you, Mira-san, Master Makarov"

"Oh! That reminds me. You have a visitor," said the old man and turned to the door, "Come in"

With that, the knob turned and a young man with dark blue hair and a somewhat jovial yet all the more worried smile on his face. "Juvia..."

Sensing the shift in the air, Makarov peeped, "Mira, tell me, could you show me that little stain on the table you mentioned earlier? It seems like a very interesting stain"

Mirajane immediately followed in, "Ahh, yes. It looked a lot like a dog with three heads"

Their weird conversation continued even as they left the clinic. The couple, however, was left staring at each other in confusion. "Err-" he started, "How do you feel?"

Juvia smiled. "Fine...but the date..."

"We'll postpone until you get better," he said, nearing her.

"Would that be okay?"

He sat at the stool which Makarov previously occupied, "Definitely. You should just be worrying about that head of yours"

She chuckled. "And Bora-sama should worry about somebody else than Juvia"

"There isn't any-What did you call me?"

* * *

><p>That afternoon, when the sun began to set and the darkness was overpowering the light, another half-naked young man with dark hair and determined eyes raced towards the guild. Even when people greeted him and asked for a fight as he entered, he never stopped running. When he reached the door to the clinic, he burst in, panting and winded. Four sets of eyes immediately locked on him. Erza, Gajeel and the annoying dude with the tacky hairstyle were gathered around Juvia.<p>

"You're here," Erza stated as a matter-of-fact. "Didn't think you'd finish the backdrop on time"

"I-finished everything-you-asked me" he said in between heaving breaths.

Gajeel smirked at his appearance. Gray was covered with beads of sweat and smears of paint that he looked comical. "Y'look like a colorful hobo," he snickered.

The Ice Make mage paid no mind to his comment instead, he approached her with breathlessly. "Juvia..."

"Yes?" she asked. Somehow, a puzzled expression was plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, behind Gray, Bora came beside Erza and whispered, "Hey, um..."<p>

The knight glanced at him with a raised brow, "What is it?"

"There's..." he exhaled "Juvia called me by another name earlier..."

* * *

><p>Gray became rigid as ice. Taking one step back, he asked with shocked eyes, "What do you mean...you don't know who I am?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Well, this chapter is shorter than the rest but I think it's refreshing. I know it doesn't revolve around the current issue which is the 'date' but I promise it will tie up soon enough ;)<br>**

**What would happen now, I wonder? Although, I'm the author, I pretty much don't have any idea on what will occur next. I just have this knack of making things interesting.**

**Lemme hear your thoughts :)  
><strong>


	12. Inconspicuous

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Before I continue on to the chapter, please note that I've made changes to Chapter 8. I've reread it before and I found that Gray's line wasn't soooo~ sweet...? So yea, I changed it. Don't worry, it's at the first portion only, the rest of the story wasn't affected. It's worth a read, though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 12: Inconspicuous

"What do you mean...you don't know who I am?" Gray asked in a small whisper. There was no way it could happen, right? How could Juvia, above all else, forget him? Why couldn't it be the unworthy bastard whom she called her ex-boyrfiend?

As soon as the redhead heard him, she was on Juvia's side at once. "Juvia, do you know who I am?" she asked with evident urgency in her tone.

She blinked at her, unbelieving, "Of course, Erza-san. Why would I forget you?"

"How about everyone else in the room? Do you know who they are?"

Juvia's eyes darted to the three young men behind the knight, "There's Gajeel-kun...Bora-sama...and, um," she turned to the redhead in a hushed voice, "Sorry but Juvia doesn't know who that naked man is".

Gajeel interjected then, saying, "Ei sprinkler, you're joking, right? 'Cuz the stripper here is takin' everything seriously".

"Gajeel-kun, stop calling Juvia sprinkler! Hmp. And Juvia is not joking. Juvia doesn't know that man...why is he half-naked anyway?" she asked, already annoyed.

They all shared a knowing look. The tension in the air rose as well. When it seemed like the silence was as deafening as it could get, Erza spoke up, "I believe it would be better if the three of you arrange this by yourselves. We are leaving, Gajeel"

"Right behind you," he replied. As he passed by Gray, he gave him an apologetic pat on the back.

When the door closed in on the pair, the rain woman sighed, "Juvia is really sorry that-"

But before she could finish, Gray cut in with a question. "What is my magic?"

"Juvia doesn't-"

"When did we first meet?" he urged.

She was unsure as she replied. "Now...?"

"No! It was long before that. Who taught you how to eat a sandwich properly?" obviously, he was becoming exasperated.

"Juvia knows how to eat a sandwich," she replied as she held her chin up.

The Ice Make mage ignored her answer. "What float were you on during your first Fantasia Parade?"

"It was a castle made of water and...anoo...something else...glass maybe?" she hesitated as if she was unsure of the answer.

"Who were you with?" he insisted.

Her brows furrowed as she thought. "Someone else but-"

He scanned his mind for more questions, "...Who were you with for three days doing Erza's chores?"

"Um. It was a man...but Juvia doesn't rem-" she said as she slowly edged away from the bed.

"I gave you a handkerchief!" he nearly yelled "What color was it?"

"Pink?" she guessed.

"No! It was blue!" Gray ran a hand through his hair. "How..." his eyes bore into hers, desperate "...do you feel about me?"

She returned his gaze. "You're..."

There, the tension was at its highest. It was as if the very air stilled. Bora stood near the bed; somehow, he had approached the stressing discussion when it became too intense without the other two noticing. Gray leaned closer, his hands rested on the bed frame. Both men held their breaths. It could be that they could only concentrate on the beating of their own hearts or that they were partially deaf but by hook or by crook, they heard her finish her sentence "...nothing to Juvia"

As the words were uttered, Gray slumped and his head drooped which appeared like he carried the weight of the world. The blunette's eyes were on the defeated mage; even though she didn't know him at all, she felt sympathetic. It seems as if her remembering him was very much a major issue. Slowly, she reached towards him. His hands were clenched as she enclosed it in hers. His eyes were a slight red as he looked up. Juvia was stunned.

_Could it be that naked-san...cried?_

Gently, she gave him a smile and an encouraging squeeze. "Anoo, Juvia might not recognize you but Juvia thinks that you are really..." as she gazed deeper into his dark blue eyes, she knew that what she was about to tell him was true "...a wonderful person"

A flash of hope flashed for a moment but vanished as quickly as it appeared as he said, "It doesn't matter what you think. You still don't know who I am" He stood up, taking away Juvia's hold of his hand.

"But..."

"I want you to know who I am, no, I _need _you to know and not just take guesses and presume...No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll bring back your memory," with that said, he left the shocked Juvia and the observant Bora.

"Juvia feels sorry for naked-san..." she mumbled as she saw his naked back disappear behind the door. Bora approached her and lightly caressed her hand.

"It's alright. I feel the same way," Juvia was too engrossed in the earlier argument and her eyes were still glued to the door which was why she surely didn't notice Bora.

And his discreet smirk.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This is, by far, the shortest of them all and I love it! Heehee. Another cliffhanger for you all! <strong>  
><strong>

**#Hey! I added this new portion so that you'd have an idea of what's going inside my head and my previous (meaning, rejected) ideas :D**

**Trivia: ****When Juvia bonked her head, my first idea was that her strange reference to herself as a third person will be straightened out. Meaning, she now calls herself as 'I, me, myself'.**


	13. Her

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Whoa. People are having complaints about my cliffhangers. It kinda makes me feel weird and...in control. Lol yea! Don't chase me with pitchforks, though, okay? **

**Research. Research. Research! You don't know how long I've researched on the perfect dress, the perfect hairstyle and the perfect everything for Juvia's date but here it is and I hope you'll like it as much as I do.  
><strong>

**'Nuff with the cookies. Brownies are better! Here you go *hands a plate of freshly baked brownies*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 13: Her

Her hands were trembling as she arranged her hair. On top of her drawer was the latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine turned on the page of 'Hairstyles that Male Mages Find Attractive'. She bought it especially for tonight's event. The date. Which was, as her ex and escort specifically stated, a formal event. It should be really simple for she hardly want anything to be complicated but seabiscuits, was she wrong.

Her fingers felt numb from curling her hair in bulky waves. Sculpting her locks have stolen an outrageously huge amount of her time that she almost wished she was bald. Also, it took her almost a day to scavenge the town for the perfect evening dress. The shoes cost more than her rent and after she put it on, she bitterly found out that it couldn't even be seen by the outrageous length of her gown. Don't even get her started with the make-up. Juvia's face felt sore near to painful since she had to remove and redo every little imperfection, whether it was the eye shadow or the blush on, as illustrated in another magazine.

But, finally, her efforts had paid off and she had surprisingly finished on time. Giddy, she gathered herself and the remaining nerves she had left and exited the door to her room, hoping to wow her ex into getting back with her.

* * *

><p>Bora glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time and <em>tsk<em>ed to himself. Sure, he was a little early but that didn't mean she shouldn't be the same. He groaned and stood up from the sofa he was occupying. He glanced around the lobby of Fairy Hills. No one was there even though it was just the start of the evening. He guessed that they were rampaging inside their guild like the reckless mages they are. He was about to climb the staircase when the main door opened. Standing there, half-naked, was Gray with a determined look on his face.

"Why, Gray, what brings you here?" he asked jovially.

He approached him. "I heard that you're having your date tonight so I rushed here"

"Oh? Why's that?"

Briefly, Gray hesitated, then he replied. "I need your help"

With this, he grinned. From Gray's view, it was harmless but for Bora, it had a deeper and much more wicked meaning. "Help in what?"

"Make Juvia remember who I am," he stated. "I've been to Porlyusca, Wendy and every potion dealer in town with no success. Can you help me?"

"No," he simply replied.

Gray was unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"Why would _I_ help _you_?" he sneered. "Now that I have her, I won't be handing her back just as easy. So why don't you scamper off to your little guild while I have the time of my life?"

Gray's eyes widened. "You bastard! You made us believe that you changed! For her!"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'acting'. No? How about 'trickery'? God, you Fairies are worthless and naive creatures, aren't you?" his arms were crossed in front of him in an intimidating manner.

Gray's hand was already posed for him to attack and just as he released his fist and before it hit Bora squarely on the face, he was stopped by his remark. "You're going to hit me again?" He only glared at him when he continued. "Just look at the situation you are in, Fullbuster. The tables have turned. If you hit me now, what would Juvia think when she sees me sprawled on the floor?"

"She'll believe me," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that? She doesn't even know who you are!" he smirked. When he heard this, Gray angrily lowered his arm and cursed inwardly. He was right, of course. And if she finds out, she'll hate him, for sure. "Now that's better," Bora chuckled evilly. When Gray resorted to giving him death glares and clenching and unclenching his fists, Bora added insult to the injury. "You know, I really have to thank you. No, it's a must that I thank you. Ask me why"

The Ice Make mage snarled at him and he laughed at his reaction. "Fine. I'll tell you either way. You see, when Juvia and I were still together, it was always raining. Always! The day finally came when I got so irritated to have to bring an umbrella while flirting with other women. You know how hard that is? Well, I don't think you do. But it really is difficult. Nevertheless, when you took away the rain, she became more appealing to me. Imagine..." he laid a hand over Gray's shoulder and stared at a space as if an image of it appeared before them "...having a girlfriend who was previously a member of the Phantom Four! That could do miracles to my dating career!"

Unable to contain his fury, Gray grabbed him by the collar. "Why are you doing this?"

Bora watched him with fascination. "Because I can," he replied with such malice that Gray didn't care for a moment. He raised his hand again but instead of hitting his face, he punched the wall. Hard. Enough for it to crack and for Bora to snigger.

"Good boy," Bora leered.

* * *

><p>Juvia emerged a little while later. She was surprised that naked-san was there, stiffly standing in front of Bora. When they sensed her presence, both eyes were on her and the looks she got from them were nothing short of satisfaction. Bora beamed with delight and naked-san's blue orbs were obviously stunned and his mouth was slightly ajar. The feeling of beauty, she welcomed wholeheartedly.<p>

She wore a lovely evening dress that was both an impossible reality and a wonderful dream. It has a rich but soothing color of deep blue chiffon which resembled the underwater shade of an exotic deep dark azure or a mystical midnight in a fairy tale, twisting across a strapless and fitted bodice with an empire waist and cascading softly into lighter blue ruffles that had the similitude to that of gentle ripples on a calm sea. The edges reminded them of shimmering water and seafoam.

There are no other description on how she went down the staircase and approach the two bewildered young men except the word 'glide'. Yes, she moved in such a smooth, effortless, and graceful way that she seemed like a vision come true.

It wasn't just the clothing that sent the men reeling. It was also that timid smile that gave them the idea of innocence and a lady of secrets. Her skin, although as white as snow, exuded elegance like a faint light, full of extravagance and modesty and was traced with a blush of the fresh pink rosebud. Her eyes were painted in a way that she looked flirty without being too seductive.

The hair was no less than smashing. Her bangs were braided continuously to the side and bouncy curls flowed behind her like a waterfall. In addition, when the light hit her just right, her locks gave off a tinge of purple highlights. The impression she made with the perfectly-polished and radiant tresses was simply stunning. So, when she asked, "Does Juvia look okay?" the men had nothing to say.

Bora neared her somewhat eagerly and said afterward. "No beauty can compare to yours, my dear"

She smiled. "Juvia is happy. Thank you, Bora-sama," she then turned to Gray who was silently eying her, "Why is naked-san here, by the way?"

"My name is Gray," he replied sulkily.

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer her question so Bora spoke up, "Gray was just leaving. Aren't you, Gray?"

He nodded rigidly after Bora sent him a shrewd look.

"Shall we, my love?" he offered Juvia his arm. She, on the other hand, accepted it with uncertain eyes directed to the third party. "We shall be going now, Gray-san," she said to him.

He was silent but as she passed by him, he mumbled. "You're..." their eyes met, blue against black "...beautiful, Juvia". He seemed pained as he said those words but she couldn't reply for Bora had already dragged her toward the main entrance. Before he closed the door, he whispered to him, "Tonight, she'll be screaming my name".

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my fudge bars. It's finished in half a day. I'm on a roll! Another cliffhanger for all you readers. Isn't it great (insert sarcasm here)? Just joking. I get really mean sometimes.<br>**

****Note that Gray said "You're beautiful" and not "You look beautiful" just like every man says when he picks up the girl for Prom, Homecoming, etc.  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: The page on which Juvia was reading titled 'Hairstyles that Male Mages Find Attractive' is the actual title where I found Juvia's hairstyle, of course it wasn't actually 'Male Mages' but 'Men'. Just so you know :P**


	14. Roses are red

**LonelyBallerina: Graaa! I hate writing when there are tons and tons of distractions! Apparently, writing inside a hotel room all by yourself can do wonders for your story. Damn (excuse my language) but at least it's finished...right? Oh, and you can hide your torches and pitchforks now!  
><strong>

**Shout Out to The IronRAVEN xvx: Your tip worked! A little slowly but it did. Thanks, dude! Where's your pitchfork now? Ha! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 14: Roses are red

Juvia always had an idea of what a perfect date should be. You know, the classic. Walk on the beach, hundred-year old wine, dinner on the shore and lastly, a single flower. Lilies, preferably, with their innocent shades and seductive aromas, she could just fall in love with them. Obviously, her escort could never guess the specifics of what she thought was 'perfect' but he did do it in his own way. Which was undoubtedly better, if that was even possible, he did it way better. They arrived, by carriage drawn by a pair of amazingly pure white stallions, at an exclusive restaurant in Magnolia in which the possibility of getting a reservation was 1 to 10. And he didn't just book for the ground floor but a table on the balcony specially prepared for two. Him and her. Only.

Her breath left her as soon she laid eyes on, well, everything. The table was arranged in both simplicity and elegance. Crisp white tablecloth, three red roses on a clear tall vase and two flutes partly filled with white wine. The view was nothing short of exemplary. Overlooking the town of Magnolia, the lights glimmered like millions of tiny diamonds and overhead, the moon shone its brightest.

Red roses were strewn on the scarlet carpet and bunches of them were arranged around the platform. Juvia never had a particular liking to roses, with their painful thorns and odd scent. She had felt this way for years and it appeared that Bora never learned. Everything was just so red that it miffed her.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" his voice startled her from her thoughts. His smile, as she looked his way, was proud and smug. But she couldn't blame him, after all, it really was astounding. Except the roses, that is.

"Incredibly wonderful," she breathed.

He guided her in the direction of the table. When they were seated, a tall man wearing a black and white tuxedo approached them and asked with a smile, "What would you like to order, sir, ma'am?"

Juvia scanned the menu and settled with Submarine Sandwich which was quickly commented by Bora. "We're at a high class restaurant and you order a sandwich?"

"Yes. Why? Should Juvia have ordered two?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"For your drinks, ma'am?" the waiter asked, pen ready.

"Oh, right" Once again, she scanned the menu. "Juvia would like to have a...lemonade"

"You're kidding me, right?" Bora interjected once again. "Can you at least order a martini?"

"Is martini a woman?" she questioned with her head tilted to the side.

"Nevermind. I'll have Curried Lobster and wine please. Lots of it," he said to the chuckling waiter.

"Very good. I will return momentarily with your meal," with that, he excused himself. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>The food was indeed served momentarily. Juvia eagerly grabbed her sandwich, much to Bora's annoyance.<p>

_How do one eat this again? Ah! Open the mouth as wide as possible._

And she did as such. He, on the other hand, had a disgusted expression.

"Juvia, dear, can you at least eat in smaller bites?" he asked.

"But that is not how to eat a sandwich properly," she replied.

He sighed, "The one who taught you was primitive"

_Juvia taught herself. Didn't she?_

* * *

><p>When the food was consumed, the romantic discussion began...<p>

"I had the biggest biceps and blah blah blah..." he declared to the distracted Juvia.

She sighed._ The night is so lovely. The moon is bright, the stars shine like there's no tomorrow and yet...Juvia is sure that something is lacking. What is it? Fireworks? Ah yes, fireworks and...someone else..._

"-via...-ening...?"

"H-Huh? Yes. Yes, of course". This was the entire cycle of their conversation for the evening. Bora was talking and overly boasting about himself while Juvia pretended to listen as her thoughts wandered. She was being rude, she knew that well, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right?_  
><em>

"As I was saying, I have had the best hair styling experience in Crocus and I swear I'll..."_  
><em>

_Juvia is sure someone else is missing but Juvia cannot remember. Hm. Juvia will worry about it later but for now, Juvia will congratulate herself for being so beautiful this evening. Bora-sama said so and even Gray-san. That's right. Gray-san.  
><em>

"-think so?"

"Wha-? Um, completely. Juvia completely agrees with Bora-sama," she smiled.

"I knew you'd say so. In fact, everyone says I'm the best looking of them all..." he smirked. _  
><em>

_Gray-san. I wonder how he is feeling at this moment. Gray-san seems rather sad and that makes Juvia feel gloomy as well. Why is that so when Juvia doesn't even know him at all? But he is rather handsome, isn't he? And extremely well-toned at that! Eh? Why is it suddenly so hot? What is this feeling?  
><em>

"-right?"

"Err, hai. Bora-sama is right"

"That's what I said!" he laughed then continued with what he was previously saying, "They didn't believe me, though. They said I was only second best. Ha! Well, I showed them..."

Juvia took a sip of her lemonade. The tangy coolness of it trickling down her throat._ This is very delicious but it surely is lacking. A dash of coffee, maybe? Hmm. It seems as if Juvia has tasted a lot of these but Juvia doesn't remember how and when._ She groaned inwardly._ Why does it feel like there's a lot that Juvia doesn't remember? Juvia is certainly not that old. Maybe it was that accident that bonked Juvia's head or... _

Her eyes traveled toward Bora's hand. He had three rings on: (1) one was decorated with a stylized pinkish heart on a purple background; the other, instead, sported a stylized, yellow crescent moon shaped like a face, complete with a sleepy, closed eye and a nose, on a dark blue background. The last ring, one that was completely unfamiliar with Juvia, had no designs at all, only a smooth surface. _  
><em>

"Anoo, Bora-sama?"

His eyes showed a certain displeasure due to her interruption but still, he forced a smile. "Yes, darling?"

"Is that a new ring?" she asked but then added a compliment for subtlety, "It certainly is lovely"

"Isn't it? Yes, it is new and _very _expensive". Of course, Juvia didn't miss the stress on the word and yet, she controlled her slight annoyance and put on a more enthusiastic facade.

"Really? It appears so. But what does it do exactly?" When his eyes gleamed a hint of suspicion, she threw in more sugary sweet words to mask her true goal. "Juvia knows that Bora-sama wouldn't wear such an extravagant ring when it is all but useless, wouldn't he?"

His lips quirked. "Of course not but this, lovely and well-figured Juvia, allows me to..." there was a slight pause as he thought "...be brave"

That caught her off guard, "Brave? Whatever for?"

He leaned back with a smile. It appeared that he was relaxing his posture but Juvia knew better. That look was a sign that he was thinking of an elaborate lie for his audience. A look she had seen before and had researched well. "Brave enough to face you and your beauty," he said in such a velvety voice that it seemed almost true.

Her smile stayed. "Bora-sama is making Juvia blush," she said. But if you observe Juvia's face carefully, one would see that the blush was caused by the make-up and not his flattery.

"Shall we enjoy the view, dearest?" Before she could reply, he was already leading her closer to the parapet and then, handed her a glass of wine. She accepted it gladly but as she reached for the stem, his hand enclosed hers. Juvia tried to break free of his grasp with a teasing smile but his grip was strong.

She became uneasy, "Umm, Bora-sama?"

He went closer, so close that their sides were touching and she could feel an uncomfortable heat emanating from his body. "Yes...love?" he almost whispered.

Swallowing, she decided to let go of the wineglass and move away which was automatically followed by him moving even closer. "B-Bora-sama re-really did overdo it this time," she stammered, trying to steer away the conversation since his hand was starting to stray.

"Ssshh. Let's just...enjoy the view," he mumbled and irritatingly enough, his eyes were not focused on the town of Magnolia instead, they were settled on the crevice of her top. Juvia wanted to slap him but she was undeniably trapped between him and the railing. Bora reached for a bare shoulder and trailed a finger over her neckline. She shivered. And his grin was nothing short of malicious.

_Juvia doesn't want to be rude but this is not very pleasurable. It is actually shudder-inducing and not in a good way. _

This time, he started to lean towards her.

_Anoo! Bora-sama is going to kiss me! Juvia doesn't want to! Hnngghh. Much more of this and Juvia will fall over._

True enough, she was already stretching her neck and her body as much as was physically possible. He whispered, "We should get out of here. I have a room reserved for the two of us"

When it was all becoming futile and all hope was lost, a heavenly voice startled them both from their activity.

"O-O Juvia, J-Juvia! wheref-fore art you-I mean, thou Juvia?" Now she had obviously heard this voice before. In fact, she was sure she has heard it even in her dreams. Together, their eyes darted down below. Aside from the pathetically hiding heads of other mages, Juvia could only concentrate on the young man with no shirt, which in turn exposing the well-toned abs, and his hair as dark as night.

Juvia has never been more happy to see someone half-naked and appearing behind tall bushes before. "Gray-san!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Bora backed away and yelled at him, "What are you doing here, Gray? I thought you left".

"I-" he stopped then someone behind him whispered, "Tell her you came for her and that you would like to express your love"

"What? That's not what I came here for," he hissed back at the bush which did little to hide the yellow head of hair.

"Just tell her that!" the head, which was most probably Lucy, whispered again.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Let me do this," he muttered then turned back to the confused eyes at the balcony, "I came here to stop him from hurting you again"

Here, Bora's brows rose. "I won't hurt Juvia. I love her!"

"No, he doesn't. He just wants to show everyone that he can have you. He doesn't love you, Juvia. I don't care if you believe me or not but it's the truth," Gray said.

Now the most rational thing here to do is call the authorities and go home with the man you knew yet Juvia, being the most irrational person in the world, slowly felt her heart beat faster, her cheeks getting hotter and her lips saying, "Juvia believes you, Gray-san!"

"What?" Bora nearly yelled at her face, "But look at him! He's half-naked and he's talking to plants! I'm the one you should believe!"

Before she could reply, Gray called out to her. "Hey Juvia!"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" Those four words had an impulsive reflex on her. It made her nod and say yes which is what she just did.

"Yes. Juvia trusts Gray-san," she found herself responding which caused Bora to curse loudly and Gray to smile.

"Then jump," he merely said.

When people tell you to jump over balconies, you would say, 'Are you freaking kidding me? I'm not going to kill myself, you sadistic idiot!' or something along those lines but, of course, when you put yourself in Juvia's high-heeled and cost-more-than-her-rent kind of expensive shoes, you'd say something like...

"Okay!" she gladly yelled back. Juvia smiled as she took off her shoes and climbed off the railings. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she leaped over the edge. The way she laughed when Gray caught her in his arms gave you the impression of love. She could hardly hear Bora's voice as he screamed profanities at the top of lungs because she was very much preoccupied by his eyes. Just then, as if cued by the heavens, a strong breeze blew and rose petals rained over them. Out of the red (3), the fragrance of the flowers didn't seem that very revolting anymore. In fact, it was charming to the point of passionate.

_Roses may not be that bad after all. If only time would stop at this instant. Weird but Gray-san makes Juvia want to stop time repeatedly. If possible, permanently. What is this unusual emotion? It is exceedingly unusual but equally...lovely.  
><em>

"Thank you for saving Juvia," she mumbled.

"Saved? SAVED? It was three freaking floors! You're going to live either way!" Bora screamed. Juvia could swear that his face was as red as the petals floating around them.

She only smiled, "If Juvia were to choose you, Juvia would also get hurt either way"

"You choose that naked stripper over me?"

"Naked strippers are better than fully-dressed bastards," she smirked.

"You will pay for this, Fullbuster!" He raised his right arm and with simple hand movements, a number of fiery, curved purple beams fired towards the target which was ultimately the couple below. Gray, seeing the flames and the danger it poses, turned around and bent over. Juvia, still in his arms and wholly protected by the arch of his body, saw the pain in his eyes. "Gray-san!"

Despite the pain, he forced a smile. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt. Ngh! At all," he lied.

"Juvia will protect you as well. Water Neb-!" but as she was about to release her magic, Gray gripped her hands. "But..."

This time, he grinned even wider. "Let me fight for you"

Her heart skipped a beat, swelled and beat faster in a single second. Don't ask me how it's possible but she felt it and you can't deny facts. Words left her for in these moments, speechlessness is the usual reaction and the better thing to do is to just smile and nod.

He let her go gently after the fires seized down. But as he did, Juvia's eyes widened. Partly because of the burns he obtained and the half part, the one that got her attention most was his scorched boxers. They were hanging on for dear life and when another wind blew regardless how mild, it abruptly turned into ashes. "Gray-" her eyes descended from his face, to his chest, to his wonderful abs, to his..."sama!"

"What did you call me?" Gray asked, bewildered. Why? Maybe because there was a girl-and not just any girl but Juvia herself-openly staring at his 'thing' or maybe the general population of diners situated on the ground floor were gawking at him. These or because he was just shocked that she called him sama again.

"Gray-sama! Juvia remembers you now! In fact, Juvia remembers everything!" she announced gleefully.

"And that's because she saw his you-know-what? Ahahahaha! This is funny!" someone behind them chortled with laughter. With the sound of it, Juvia guessed it was Natsu. Gray's sweat dropped.

"Ssshh! Baka!" Lucy hissed.

"Natsu was right. This is getting good," Erza commented. "Look at how she talks, Lucy. Learn how she delivers her lines. So realistic. It appears that she really gets into the scene"

"These guys are actin'? Thought this is real and shit," Gajeel said.

"It _is _real! And will you guys shut up? Let's just watch them," said Lucy and after, silence ensued at the bushes.

"I was going to say something but I forgot what," Bora muttered. "I know it was something evil and factual. Oh right. How did you get out of my Forget-Me-Not spell? It was unbreakable!" He yelled, finger pointed directly at Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't know," in turn, she shrugged. "but Juvia will never forgive you for removing Gray-sama from Juvia's memories! Water-Wait," she turned to the fully naked Gray and held out her hand, "Will you fight with Juvia, Gray-sama?"

He grinned as if the answer was obvious. "Unison Raid?" (2)

They held hands and that was the last thing Bora saw before he flew upwards and fell in a downward spiral. Somehow, in his vivid nightmare, he heard her yell, "Bora-temeeee! Juvia is going to send the bill to your house! Okay?"

Gray smirked and muttered something under his breath but before she could ask, someone from behind started talking.

"This would be so romantic if Gray wasn't butt-naked," Lucy commented.

"Agreed," Erza nodded.

"I ain't lendin' 'im my scarf," Natsu interjected.

"Better head home before they call the Council on us. Again," Gajeel said, standing up.

"Hai! Let's all go home! Is Gray-sama okay with walking naked?" she asked.

Natsu chortled, "Ya seriously askin' that? He's happy this way!"

As everyone shared laughter while going home, no one would have guessed the next thing that would happen. Someone appeared, gasping and out of breath. His bluish silver hair outwardly glowed in the dark. His slanted eyes were in the middle of shocked and unbelieving as it laid upon the group. But as he saw the Rain Woman, he smiled in genuine happiness.

"What are you doing here..." Gray asked, apparently annoyed by his presence "Lyon?"

* * *

><p><strong>On second thought, sharpen those pitchforks again. Still, I'm so happy to have gotten over that stupid writer's block which is code for procrastinating with computer games and puppies. Any suggestions for Lyon's appearance? It just kinda hit me that he has to appear so there he is. I have no idea what to do with him, though.<br>**

****Fun Fact: The original idea was that Bora never had anything to do with Juvia's amnesia; he was just happy that Gray was feeling defeated and that he can no longer get in his way. The concussion supposedly caused her to forget the last person she saw but then you thought he _did_ do it so I thought, 'What the heck, let the dude be evil as he can get'.  
><strong>

****Note: No, Gray can't use Ice Shield that time because he needs both hands and he couldn't very well do that when Juvia was in his arms now can he?  
><strong>

****Note: Yes, Bora can manipulate and create fire. Go research!  
><strong>

****Note: The first time Juvia saw Gray, she didn't understand her feelings towards him which she later on described as love. Remember?  
><strong>

**(1) Description from Fairy Tail Wiki where I get all the information I needed from the very start of the fanfiction. Yey!**

**(2) I just remembered this skill and I love love loved the clip in FTWiki! Look at it! Go! Aren't they sweet? And uber epic? I remember having goosebumps due to the awesomeness of it all. **

**(3) So it's not blue, sue me.  
><strong>

**Lemme hear your thoughts!  
><strong>


	15. Men

**LonelyBallerina's Note: I honestly regretted having to put Lyon in the story so soon. Hrngh! But still, I hope this won't muck things up but...wait, this story doesn't even really have a plot. Dang it! But I really really REALLY wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks so much! *sniff* Hide your pitchforks when you read the story, 'kay?  
><strong>

**Note to self: Do entire plot first before doing anything entirely baka.**

**Oh, and hurray for Fleur-de-Lys-Chan for being the 100th reviewer! ShoutOut to you :)  
><strong>

**My mom brought home chocolates! Go have one *hands bowl of random chokies* Yep, I call 'em chokies because the world is better that way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 15: Men

At the most exclusive restaurant, a group of extremely strange people gathered outside. Where the roses grew lovingly and the trees bent lowly against the wind, they stood, staring at the person in front of them. If you were there, which most likely you never will be, you can feel the superb aura of awesomeness flowing with the breeze.

Oh and strange in what way? Well, for one, there was a dark-haired mage who was butt-naked and all the while, doesn't care and another was that...umm...they dressed weird? Yeah, that's right. A woman was wearing a hunk load of metal; another was dressed like a hottie, albeit a bit too much liberated; a supposedly straight guy with very pink hair had an unfashionable scarf around his neck and lastly, a man with an even outmoded hairstyle stood begrudgingly behind. Among them was another lady with gorgeous blue hair who, although she appeared knowledgeable, was actually a teeny bit crazy.

"Lyon-san?" Juvia questioned after seeing him clearly in the measly lit gardens.

He offered her his hand. "Ah, Juvia, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" the silver-haired mage said in a smooth voice as if it was the most normal thing to do after appearing breathless and slightly sweating. Who would, in any case, explain his purpose at the very start? Yes, a normal person would but was there anyone normal here?

No.

Moving on...

"Eh? But um...Juvia just..." she stammered uncontrollably. He was as near as he could be with their sides touching and his arm around her.

Lyon was already leading her back to the restaurant when Gray stepped in, "Hey! Don't just go taking what's mine!"

"Oh? She's yours?" he responded simply like the actual thought of Gray having the girl of her dreams was as equal as the possibility of Natsu dyeing his hair black and solving Non-Euclidean geometries (1) all of a sudden. At this, the blunette reddened and began a silent epileptic dance-thingy. I can't describe it much, just imagine her having a grand mal seizure (2) with a silly grin on her face.

"I-I mean, she's ours! Fairy Tail owns her!" Gray said, dodging the metaphoric bullet. Here, the blunette settled down as if her switch has been turned off.

Then, she asked the question that should've been the first to have been asked in a normal situation, "Why is Lyon-san here?"

"Well, I heard that you have a date today and I wanted to see who the lucky bast-Ehem, gentleman so that I congratulate him with my fists-I mean, a handshake," he explained somewhat pitifully.

Gray scoffed, "Keep lying, frostie"

"You're the one to talk, snowman," Lyon mocked, coolly.

"Are we gonna fight? Awright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu interjected with his ears perked up for battle.

Meanwhile, Lucy beside him, hissed. "Baka. Shut up"

"So, where is he?" Lyon asked, steering the conversation back, "Don't tell me you dated this bold star. And Gray, don't tell me, seriously, that you wore your birthday suit to your date. If you did, I can top it off"

"Ha! Like you can top me on anything!" the dark-haired mage countered with a finger pointed directly at him.

"You didn't answer my question," he said simply. As he said the words, a vein evidently popped on Gray's head. He surely did know how to tick him off and he wasn't easing up even though the threat was as evident as Gray's nudity.

"His name's Bora-teme and he's already gone," Juvia made clear when it seemed that no one else was going to reply due to the heated, if not fiery, exchange between the two Ice Make mages.

"Oh," Lyon only said.

"Oi Lyon, you're not staying, are you?" Gray asked with his arms folded on his chest and his brow raised.

The Lamian mage equaled his glare with a mocking stare. "Yes, I am"

"Why?" Gray asked, obviously annoyed...wait, that was an understatement, he was ready to mutilate him. His eyes set firmly on Lyon's hand, placed possessively on Juvia's waist, as if he was trying to burn it off with his death glare.

"Because" he went closer to her and held Juvia's chin up with a finger "I see now that Juvia is far too lovely to be left unguarded so I decided to be her knight in shining armor"

"You can hardly even keep your clothes on and you want an armor?" Gray smirked.

Lyon replied as if lecturing a student, "That was figurative speech, Gray"

"Err..." Juvia squeaked under his touch, all the while, attempting to remove herself from his proximity "Um...where is Lyon-san staying?"

"Ahh. I was hoping you'd let me stay beside you tonight, Juvia. Would that be possible?" His eyes bore into hers and Juvia's mouth opened and closed consequently. Just as Lyon knew how to make Gray pissed beyond belief, he also had an inkling on how to make her feel awkward in one snap.

"Eh? Umm...ahhh..." she stammered like an idiot yet again.

The moment he heard his almost final decision, Gray yelled, "No! You're staying with me, you perverted freak!"

"You're the one who's naked," he stated.

"And you're starting to strip!" True enough, Lyon was halfway in removing his coat. Juvia beside him was red all over and the people behind them sweat dropped.

Out of the blue, Lyon said, "Let's battle, Gray, and along with it, a bet"

Gray smirked then something piqued his interest. "...What's the prize?"

"This one-of-a-kind genuine specimen of beauty and water magic," he replied, gesturing towards the Rain Woman.

"You can't do that! Juvia is not a prize. She's not a thing!"

"You scared, Gray? You can back out now, you know," Lyon teased. His eyes gleaming with taunt.

The Ice Make mage suddenly turned serious, "What...did you say?"

"It's settled!" the Lamian mage turned to the astounded blunette and with a gallant bow, he said, "Wait for me, Juvia. I will win and you will be mine, once and for all".

Blink. Blink. "Juvia doesn't even know what's going on"

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills...<strong>

Further in the evening, the girls were gathered around the lobby while playing cards...and not in a ladylike manner at all. Amid the super fun girl time, one can hear Evergreen praising herself of her beauty, Cana screaming, "Haha! I win again!", Bisca pointing a gun at the card reader for alleged cheating and Laki flipping over the table for losing twenty times in a row, sending Cana's beer bottles into a tumble. Wendy, at the brink of tears because of the scary women around her, tried to find her happy place while Erza was happily munching on a slice of rainbow cake which Mirajane baked for everyone (but the redhead just horded the whole thing to herself). Levy was huddled at the corner, manuscript in hand and brows furrowed, in an attempt to concentrate on anything other than the noise. But, despite the flurry of flying cards, thrown bottles and whizzing bullets, Juvia sat at the table in silence.

When the female knight reached over for another slice, she grabbed the opportunity to ask. "Um, Erza-san? Did you understand what went on with Lyon-san and Gray-sama earlier? Juvia is very confused".

Erza took one look at her and smiled, "They're going to fight for your favor"

"EH?" she almost screamed, "But Juvia doesn't taste at all good. Juvia tastes like water!" Then, something in her mind clicked and she grinned maliciously "Although, Juvia would very much like it if Gray-sama tastes me...or even take a bite or..."

The knight sweat dropped. "Not flavor. Favor. A token of love and loyalty"

Juvia's face went from possible-rapist to someone-slapped-on-the-face-really-hard, "But why would anyone want that? Juvia already has Gray-sama"

Erza paused midway from taking a bite of her beloved cake, "See, Juvia, if Lyon wins, you can't have Gray. Ever. Again. You can't even see him or be near him"

"What?" her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh and he will probably never love you as well," she added.

Her scream was heard all throughout Magnolia. Her scream of endless sorrow and hopelessness. Her scream of her beloved's name and the word 'no'. Afterwards, she ran to her room, crying while the girls' eyes were on her.

"You sliced her heart, Erza" Laki commented.

"That was harsh, Erza-san" Wendy squeaked.

"Oh dear. It will surely rain hard tonight," Mirajane softly whispered to herself.

"Why'd you lie?" Cana asked the impassive knight.

"She was interrupting me from eating my cake," Erza responded with little to no emotion of caring. "And besides, I wasn't lying. I was stretching the truth...a little"

"So it's true? Lyon and Gray are battling for her?" Levy questioned.

Erza nodded, chewing slowly.

"Another exchange of punches and kicks, then?" Laki asked.

There, she stopped eating and placed the saucer on the table. From somewhere, she produced a piece of paper and showed to the girls who easily flocked because of curiosity. Their eyes grew and their mouths dropped. No one said a word except for Cana who whispered, "They're going to do _this_ tomorrow? But this is..." she trailed off for no words can explain the list.

That is, apart from it being 'diabolic' and 'horrifyingly embarrassing'.

* * *

><p>The sun was blistering hot and the winds were scorching. The winds whispered of demise in silence. The people were in a fright. And two young men, one of black and the other of white, stood gallantly with mien of determination. Their intentions were clear. It was a fight to the death. For the hand of beautiful lady, which one of them will survive and live?<p>

Just kidding.

It was actually just another normal and they were standing around, doing nothing.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

Lyon smiled. "Now, we start the battle for Juvia. If I win, she'll be mine"

It's not that he already accepted that Juvia will be the prize but arguing with Lyon and his fervent infatuation was like going against Erza, near impossible to win and stupid to engage. Hence, he asked, "But if I win?"

"I'll give her back," he responded easily as he fell into his battle stance.

"What the hell! She's not even yours to begin with!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Any day now, Gray" his smile meant a challenge.

"Fine! Let's do this," the dark-haired mage replied as he took off his coat. Somehow, he felt determined to fight. He just had to.

Gray cracked his knuckles and with a properly angled foot, thrust himself forward. Lyon, conversely, rolled his shoulders and dashed in his opponent's direction. Battle cries reverberated between the two. When they were barely about to collide, a force stunned them. And it wasn't just any force, it was Titania.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" both men chorused at her.

"I won't have my main star undergo another battle of strength," her eyes were directed towards Gray who evidently sunk beneath her stare. "You might not recover in time, Gray. We need your face"

Lyon, who fortunately did not experience Titania's strength, objected. "Yesterday, you agreed-"

She stared at him and well...he sunk beneath her stare as well. "I said battle but I never said anything specific," Erza clarified.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked

Her smile was as transparent as day. It meant bad for the both of them and they would surely be experiencing something extremely humiliating. "You'll be having another kind of battle..." she trailed off. The idea hung heavy in the air. Thoughts and thoughts ran through their mind.

And Gray could only mutter, "I have a bad idea about this..."

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Lyon is very hard to portray! The only reference I had were two pages in one chapter! Will someone please take me out of this suffering? Preferably, Hiro Mashima. Hope he does more scenes with these three involved 'cuz it is killing me! Also, please tell me if Gray is OOC 'cuz I'd hate, no, despise myself if that happens.<br>**

**Ideas for the said battle? It can be anything: strip tease, cooking battle, dance fest, you name it! I'll have to decide which one is best...and those which are easier to write. Hehe. And it can be a triathlon-thingy, too!  
><strong>

**Lemme hear your thoughts!**

**If you don't want to know, you can skip this. No hard feelings [not that you'd know *sniff*]  
><strong>

**(1) I have no idea what this is. I don't understand math at all. Especially those with words on them.**

**(2) This, I understand, it's aka Tonic-Clonic seizure. In layman's term, it's a seizure where the patient is unconscious and undergoes convulsions and muscle rigidity. Yup, that's pretty much how Juvia reacted. **


	16. Downward spiral

**I don't normally do this but since this is overdue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on the Fairy Tale…<strong>

Her smile was as transparent as day. It meant bad for the both of them and they would surely be experiencing something extremely humiliating. "You'll be having another kind of battle..." she trailed off. The idea hung heavy in the air. Thoughts and thoughts ran through their mind.

And Gray could only mutter, "I have a bad idea about this..."

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Aaaand, I'm back! Took a long LONG while, I know and I well, *rubs back of neck*, I kinda missed you guys. There! I said it. LOL. Seriously, though, I did. To make it up, here is the latest chapter of FT! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TALE<strong>

Chapter 16: Downward spiral

The mighty knight unfolded the piece of paper in her hands, unfolded it again…and again…and another…once more…and ag- how the heck did she fold it more than eight times? Anyway, long story short, the paper was now unfolded and lay open for her eyes to see. Her dark orbs scanned the words once again and along with it, that devious smile gleamed even more brighter.

"Well?" Gray asked, obviously on the edge. While Lyon, with his arms folded, smirked at his opponent's tone. Although, he was also tapping his foot rather impatiently.

"The battle is..." she let her words trail off, letting the tension rise to a new high. The eager eyes of the gathered people grew bigger but as Erza opened her mouth to reveal the very suspicious battle, a petite girl with dark blue hair, appeared running with tearful orbs. She made her way to the two young men with contrasting features of black and of white. Then, with mustered strength and pent up breath, she...well, in simpler terms, cried the heck out of herself.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Gray asked, aghast at the wailing girl. "What happened?"

In between sobs, the huddled group managed to make out the words, "Juvia", "taken" and "ransom". The once cheerful group of fairies was replaced with a shocked and angry horde for the welfare of their comrade. With that barely understood and said, the little girl opened her palms to reveal a crushed note. Before Gray could reach it, Lyon had snatched it with one swift motion. Hurriedly, he opened it and recited it with evident difficulty.

**Eef yu wunt too sea Julie, Julia, Joobya, Jubya, Juvya (1)…theze gurl agen, send 500,000,000 jewels two thees lokasyon.  
><strong>**Tomarraw.  
>End dunt' tray anyting, Furry Tail, wee has weapons of mass destrustion dat cun easily keel Joo- <strong>**thise gurl and alls a yu.**

For a moment, there was silence as the words sunk in. Until Lyon mumbled, "Everything in this note gave me a migraine" and Gray nodded solemnly. At that moment, the rest of the members already gathered around them.

"That location…did they just give us their hideaway? Or is it a trap?" Lucy asked.

Levy piped in, "That place is familiar. It's the Assassin's Creek, isn't it? The one where-umm-nevermind"

The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded. "There's a cave there. Levy and I-uhh-I mean, I went there once"

Of course, everyone noticed the Freudian slip (2) and they broke into loud guffaws and teasing giggles. It didn't seem to end, that is, until Lyon snapped everyone's attention to the current issue. "Fairy Tail! Can we return to the topic now? An ally of yours is in danger!"

Gray, who was deep in thought the whole time, muttered. "We couldn't risk Juvia's safety by barging in so what should we do?"

"Knock!" Natsu yelled with a raised fist, "Then beat 'em up with our magic!"

The madly blushing bookworm added with hesitation, "It's not that easy, Natsu. That place is nulled with magic, any source or form, even lacrimas can't be used".

Natsu encouraged, "We can beat 'em with our fists!"

The Stellar Mage blanched at the idea of fighting one on one.

With that thought, the redhead perked up. One could see her wicked smile returning as she stated four simple words. "I have an idea".

* * *

><p><em>Was I awake? Juvia couldn't tell. There was nothing to see and yet <em>Juvia<em> could feel everything. Something was holding me in place. Both my feet and hands were so tightly bound that it hurt. The lack of sight either meant I was blindfolded or just blind. I deeply hoped for the first. And, I felt great pain and stress at my arms which meant I was being suspended from a high place._

_Since I couldn't see, I should rely on my other senses. With that, I took a large whiff and immediately regretted it. I choked and coughed for the smell…the smell was horrible! There was a hint of stale air, molds, a dash of rotten cheese and were there old sweaty socks somewhere? Blegh!_

_Hearing. Not far away, there was the familiar surge of water from a great height. A waterfall, I'm guessing. Nearly muted by the water's sounds, I could still make out laughter from beyond. Then a snore was heard, intermittent and loud, near me, maybe four feet further from where I was positioned._

Juvia sighed deeply._ What had happened anyway? The last thing _Juvia _remembered was running into my room because Erza-san told me something mean. Ah! She told me that Gray-sama will never love me so I ran to my room and cried. The rain fell hard that night, too. But what next? __Thinking about it is exhausting Juvia's brain. I should just remember it after I escape. These people, I smirked, they underestimate Juvia, a member of Fairy Tail!_

"Water Slicer!" she yelled.

She waited. Nothing happened. There was no rush of magic. Nothing at all.

"Water Nebula!" she tried again, this time, louder. As if it'd helped. Still, none. _What was happening?_

Just as she was about to scream yet again, someone spoke. "Save yer breath, missy. It ain't workin' here," he said in a low and scratchy voice.

"Who are you? And why have you taken Juvia?" the Rain Woman demanded.

He hissed, "Dang it! I tells ya her name ain't Julia!" and then back to her, he shouted over the loud gush of water at the background, "Yer a member of Furry Tail, right?"

The woman snarled, "What if Juvia is? Did you hurt Juvia's friends?"

"Nah, course not, darlin'. We just knows Furry Tail is a classy guild and we likes to take 'em jeurwels of yers," he explained.

Smirking, Juvia said, "You can't defeat Fairy Tail. We are the strongest guild in all of Fiore! You are a stupid bunch for choosing the wrong-Aaah!". The Rain Woman shrieked as a wave of electric current passed over her body, attacking her pain receptors and making her writhe in agony. Her senses went numb but the anger she felt was pooling dangerously.

"Oh. Pardon me, miss but did I mention yous were hanging on an open wire? That's the truth right there," the man said with a scratchy raucous laugh that grated at Juvia's nerves.

"You will pay for this! Fairy Tail will-! Hyaaa!" Again, that bolt of electricity, stronger this time, shot her. Her breathing became raspy and she was trembling.

Juvia felt his breath near her as he said, "Keep yer thoughts to yerself now or I'll keep frying you up with this thingamajig".

"Juvia is not scared of you, dog breath," she hissed.

* * *

><p>Juvia could sense that it was already dark. There was the relaxing chirp of crickets, the soothing flow of the waterfall and the snores of her kidnappers echoing around the enclosed space. They were in a cave, she was now sure. No one moved inside for they were fast asleep.<p>

After the Rain Woman was certain no one was observing her, she wept. Silently and when a sob accidentally came out, she bit her lower lip.

_I'm scared. Juvia has__ never felt so helpless in her life. Juvia is such a burden! _

With those thoughts, she bit her lip even harder that she tasted blood. Ignoring the pain that seared through her lip, she sobbed. After all, she had been shocked and electrocuted for the entirety of the day that her captors grew tired. Now, she was limp with exhaustion and exhausted with the torture she has undergone.

_Juvia is deeply sorry, Fairy Tail. Gomen-ne, Gray-sama._

With the mention of his name, she recalled what happened the night before. _Oh._ _That's__ right. Last night, Juvia went out to find Gray-sama and tell him that I would always choose him and no one else. That even the thought of being with someone else frightened me. That I will always have a special place for Gray-sama in my heart. When I made up my mind and had gathered the courage, I jumped through my window and went through a small alley for a shortcut and then...someone came from behind me and covered my mouth. That was the last thing I remember. _

_Stupid. Baka. Why couldn't it have until morning? Gray-sama will-_

There was a sudden ruffle of leaves and Juvia suddenly perked, her senses on full alert, her muscles tensed. She hoped, deeply, that it was her friends going to save her. That her Gray-sama will be the one to hold her in his arms. As she waited, her heart went overdrive. The thought of seeing him again made her smile but moments passed, nothing ensued. Just the same annoying chirp of crickets, the irritating flow of the waterfall and the snores of her kidnappers echoing around the enclosed space.

_Just the wind. Nothing more._

Her hopes fell and again, she cried to herself. This time, for other reasons.

_What if no one ever saves Juvia? What if Fairy Tail abandons Juvia like everyone else did? What if...Juvia never sees Gray-sama again? _

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere outside the hideaway...<strong>

"She's there," a man with dark spiky hair muttered to the woman in metal.

The knight with red hair nodded, "Are they ready?"

"They both are," he replied with a huff.

She smiled. The moon reflected her eager eyes as she stated, "Let the battle begin".

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Well, well, well. It seems there has been a change of plans. Sorry, you guys but this was a lot better than what I had in mind. Trust me ;)<strong>

**Anywho, can you guess what their battle is now? You can't, can you? LOL!**

**Lemme hear your thoughts!**

**(1) This should appear as if they crushed out the names they wrote since they don't really know what Juvia's real name is nor do they know how to spell it.**

**(2) Freudian slip, most commonly known as the Slip of the Tongue. **


End file.
